An Army of One
by smoss
Summary: He was just looking for a place to hide from everything; however Harry Potter finds himself in another galaxy and his adventure is just starting.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars, but I wish I did. In addition, I have permission from Oblivion12 to use his plot.**

"Damn it!" Harry whispered viciously as he fought to remain standing against the vicious gale force wind pressing against him.

He had been in Hogwarts pacing opposite of a tapestry depicting the attempt of Barnabas the Barmy to teach trolls ballet, when to his surprise a door appeared before him. He had wanted some place to hide from everyone. Ever since the year had started, he constantly had to defend himself from those that did not believe him when he said that Lord Voldemort had returned. Even his friend did not really believe in him anymore-and that hurt him the worst. Therefore, he had entered the doorway only to find himself standing on this platform and there was no door behind him.

Luminescent lights surround the platform and then he noticed a bridge leading towards great dome-like buildings held up by futuristic columns as the turbulent sea moved under it. For a moment, Harry thought he was in science fiction movie and that thought stayed with him as he came to face with a strange tall creature curiously observing him. It elegantly stood around 6 feet in height, had an extended neck and long limbs, and a small head with two slits for nostrils running down to its upper lip. It wore a small bead string around its baldhead and had two large glassy black eyes where its pupil displays a great myriad of colors. The creature wore a strange ornate dress with cloth thinly wrapped around its long neck.

Harry took a moment to collect himself before speaking, "Hello, I was wondering if you could tell me where I am?"

"You are currently located in Tipoca City on the planet known as Kamino," the creature replied in a female sounding voice, "May I ask who you are?"

"My name is Harry Potter," Harry replied as he looked outside at the rain.

"Hello young one, my name is Taun We," Taun We replied, "We have been observing you since your mysterious appearance through that portal of yours. We never had a strange guest like before."

Harry looked at her for a moment before allowing his attention to return outside to the rain. He tensed for a moment when Taun We touched his shoulder to get his attention, "Mister Potter, the Prime Minister would like to speak to you."

"Of course." replied Harry, curious and eager to learn more about his surroundings and his host, and why the Portal landed him here of all places.

"Please follow me then." Taun gently commented, leading him through the automated door. "He is quite eager to meet you."

Taun We guided Harry through the city occasionally, informing him about the different things they encountered, from the KE-8 Enforcer ships patrolling the entire facility to purpose of the city and telling him about her race, the Kaminoans, and their main professions as cloners and geneticists.

The tour came to end as Taun brought him past a large set of door into a room, which contained two oval shaped pods attached to the ceiling of the white room and another Kaminoan.

"Harry Potter may I present the Prime Minister of Kamino, Lama Su," Taun replied as she stood a foot behind the male Kaminoan.

"Hello Mister Potter, could you take a seat," Lama Su stood up from his pod and nodded toward Harry, "Do you know Mister Potter that your sudden appearance has place the Ruling Council in some chaos."

Harry looked at the Prime Minister for a moment, "Chaos seems to follow me, sir; however they weren't the only ones shocked."

Lama looked at the young human in front of him for a moment; this was really his first time meeting a human and really to his knowledge the first human to ever arrives on Kamino.

"Can you tell me how you arrived here, Mister Potter?" Lama asked his young guest.

"W-Well sir, it's hard to explain….." Harry nervously said, and began explaining his world and the portal that led to Kamino.

Meanwhile, at the Ruins of Derem City, members of the Kamino Clone Security Force were engaged in a firefight with several companies whom were landing on the only landing platform.

"Alpha Company reinforce Delta Company," the Kaminoan Overseer yelled as he opened fire from his station.

Derem City was nothing but ruin, however it was the only city above water level that had survived the Great Flood and it chambers were rich in history; for generations Kaminoans had defended the city secrets and now one of their own was leading the charge. Commander Deu We looked at the incoming mercenary.

CC-104 looked at the Commander, "Sir, has anyone contacted Tipoca City about reinforcements?"

Deu looked at his second in command and shook his head, "They are jamming our transmissions. Lieutenant I need you to take a squad and take out that jammer."

The Clone looked at the Commander for a moment before grabbing five other clones and leading them into the smoke. It took only a few moments for screaming and blaster fire to fill the air and a few more minutes for his communication device to come back online.

"This is Commander We to Command declaring a Code Black," We said as he took a shot to the body, "Kul Ki is leading the..."

Deu We took another shot to the body before falling to the ground with his soldier. The last thing he saw before death claimed him was another Kaminoan wearing blood red armor enter the command center and giving him a cold smile.

"Commander Ki, we have secured the command center," a soldier said as he stood before the tall Kaminoan male, "Orders, sir?"

"Secure the rest of the dry area and inform everyone to give no quarter," Kul Ki replied as he shot the communication disk, "Let's see how the Ruling Council responds now."

Prime Minister Lama Su looked at the young human in front of him, "Compared to some of the worlds we know, your world is considered primitive when compared to some of the colonies in this galaxy; as for your 'magic' it almost sound like the Force that the Jedi Order uses."

Harry looked at the government official for a moment. "What is the Jedi Order, Prime Minister?"

Lama rubbed his chin for before replying. "The Jedi Order is considered by some to be the protectors and peacemakers of the galaxy, and at times some of the greatest warriors and leaders of the galaxy as well. From what you have told me, your abilities are reminiscent to that of a Jedi."

Harry was about to ask the Prime Minister another question when another Kaminoan ran into the room, "Prime Minister, we have a situation that requires your attention."

"What has happened that required you to come barging in to the room?" Lama asked the man.

The security officer took a moment to collect himself, "It seems that Kul Ki has returned from his exile with an army and they have sacked Derem City."

For the first time in a long time Lama Su felt fear. Derem City was a planetary treasure. It held one of the largest security teams on the planet, and they were some of the best.

"Officer, have you determined where they will be coming next," Lama asked.

"They are heading toward Tipoca City," the Security Officer replied. "As we speak we only have at best forty security teams en route and they are not fully armed. Clone operations have stopped because of a contamination in the latest sample."

Taun We looked at the Prime Minister for a moment before nodded, "Even if we did flash grow the clones, we don't have a sample."

"If you had a new sample, how fast would it take you," Harry asked as he stood up.

Lama looked at the human, "It takes ten years at the present time, so at the current time we are defenseless against this threat."

Harry looked at the Kaminoans for a moment. "I will help you defend your city; however it might not be much."

"If you are anything like the Jedi, then just having your presence here would help us, Mister Potter," Lama said as he looked at Taun for a moment. "As soon as you can get a sample of his blood, and begin to run it into the system. Mister Potter, I must ask what you want in return."

Harry took a moment to collect himself. He knew under normal situations he should have been more leery of the aliens, but he had just left something worse, and what could they do to him? "Give me command of this army, as well as funding, room, and board."

"It shall be done," Lama replied. "This Officer shall take you to the command center. However, Mister Potter, you will use this army to defend Kamino."

Leaving the room Lama began to smile on the inside-they were finally going to be to see if they could clone a Force user. Even if he was not a Jedi, he was extremely close.

Taun We looked at the newly appointed Commander and nodded before leaving the room. Outside, she re-met with the Prime Minister.

"Is it wise to strike such a bargain with him? We have yet to know if he is able to deal with Kul Ki and his army," she asked, stepping beside him.

"We have little choice but to trust him for now. Our current army cannot match against Kul's forces. Should this new army succeed then Kamino would be secure once again from Kul and the threats we face in the future," stated Lama Su calmly without so much as a doubt flickering over his face.

"And if he should fail?" asked Taun, slightly doubtful of the new army's success.

"Then we shall fall before Va. That is why we must ensure this army is the best Kamino has ever produced," answered Lama Su firmly with a deadly glint in his eyes. "Have our remaining forces conduct raids on Va's forces so we can procure more time for the creation of the new army. Contact Kuat and BlasTech, we are in need of new armaments for our Commander's forces."

"Yes Prime Minister" replied Taun We, bowing to Lama before leaving to carry out his orders.

**Two Months Later**

Walking into the lab, Harry rubbed his head for a moment before; he looked up as he heard the Kaminoan sigh.

"Is there a problem Ko Sai?" asked Harry as he came beside the Chief Scientist.

Ko Sai looked at the young human for a moment before replying. "There appears to be something odd with the first batch of clones; it appears to be flawed. We will have to dispose of this batch."

Horror crossed Harry face. "What is the problem?"

"It seems that due to a system glitch in the start; this batch's chromosome has been altered to the XX instead of the XY," Ko Sai replied, as this was a real disappointment for her and had never happen before. "We must terminate this batch immediately."

"Wait, that is the only imperfection you have found, correct?" Harry asked as he looked at the Chief Scientist. "The gender isn't something that I care about at this point; use this batch as a test unit."

Ko Sai looked at the young commander for a moment before nodding, "Very well, Commander; they will be the test unit, if we find they are unfit then we shall take the necessary steps."

Taun We stepped into the room and watched as Ko Sai left the room to begin the cloning,

"Mister Potter, if you would come with me, its' time to begin your training."

Harry fell into steps behind Taun We as she led him into another section of the city. Since he had arrived on the planet he really began to think that maybe Magic or the Force brought him here for a reason. He looked up as they passed the Armory and saw several Security Officers pushing crates into the room. He assumed they were the new armors and such for the clones.

"Mister Potter may I present you instructors for the next ten years, Bounty Hunters Gorm and Kalyn Farnmir."

**Ten Years Later**

The wind was blowing his hair as he stood on the landing platform; it had been ten long years of training. The man turned when he heard footsteps coming up behind him. As he turned around, he found the Prime Minister standing with another human that appeared to be of average height; however, he was dressed in the robes of a Jedi.

"Commander Potter, may I introduce you to Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi," Lama said as the group walked back inside as it began to rain once more.

Harry looked at the Jedi for a moment before walking beside the Prime Minister. "Prime Minister, the First and Second Legion have reported that they will be returning to the city sometime today. I also have gotten reports from Major Ash that his command will be ready to report to the _Fortitude_ as soon as I give the order."

Lama Su nodded as he looked at the Supreme Commander for the Kamino Defense Force, "Very well, Commander Potter. Jedi Kenobi was wondering if we had any bounty hunters here currently."

"May I ask what this bounty hunter looks like, Master Jedi?" Harry asked as they began walking above the training area, "I ask because we use some bounty hunters as trainers."

Obi-Wan was brought out of his thoughts and looked at the young man. "He was wearing some sort of armor with a jetpack."

Harry stopped walking for a moment before walking into an office. Since the creation of the Clones, at lot of old offices had been converted into training rooms, armories, and security offices. He nodded to the two Sergeants in the room before bring up a report.

"Jango Fett, he came here ten years ago, informing the Kamino Council that he was supposed to be a template for a clone army. However, the council turned him away due to the current clone army," Harry said as he read the report. "His employer was very upset when we declined the request; however the council felt bad for the man, so we allowed him a request of one unaltered clone. May I ask why you are looking for him?"

"He is the suspect in a murder case and also the attempted assassination of a Senator," Obi-Wan replied.

Obi-Wan looked at the young man and felt something strange from the man. It took him a moment to recognize it as the Force, yet it amazed him when the young man used the force to summon a data pad. "Commander Potter, are you Force-trained?"

"Self trained Master Jedi," Harry replied. "As are all of the clones; Sergeant Hope please inform Intelligence of Mister Fett's current activities."

Sergeant "Hope" nodded as she moved to carry out her orders and left the room. Harry turned back to the Jedi, "Will that be all Master Jedi?"

"Yes, thank you for your help, Commander," Obi-Wan replied. "May I use your communications room to contact the Jedi Council?"

Lama Su took that moment to speak up, "You can use this room. Commander, I need to speak to you about the _Ra_ and the _Iris_."

Harry nodded as he left to talk about two of the Defense Force ships; the Kamino had one of the biggest fleets in the entire sector. Some of their fleet was on loan to security forces in the Outer Rim and Wild Space.

Obi-Wan watched as the three people left the room, leaving him alone. He took a moment to collect himself, before making a secure connection to the Jedi communications array. It took a moment for the connection to stabilize and he found himself before the entire Jedi Council.

"News you have for us, Jedi Kenobi," a little green alien asked.

Obi-Wan gave a small nod of the head to the alien. "Yes, Master Yoda. I questioned the locals on the planet and discovered that the bounty hunter was named Jango Fett. Then local government informed me that they haven't seen him since ten years ago when he arrived to be a template for a Clone Army, place in commission by Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas. I was unaware that Master Sifo-Dyas commissioned anything on the behalf of the Jedi Council."

"This news is shocking," replied a bald black man as he folded his hands together. "The council never approved this request. What can you tell us about the clones?"

"As far as I can tell, they were created using the template of a Force-sensitive young man ten years ago," Obi-Wan replied. "It seems that the entire defense force is made up of clones, both male and female. Master Windu, this young man seems to have a strong connection with the Force."

Obi-Wan was about to ask a question when the door to the room open and Harry entered the room. "Excuse me, Master Kenobi, but we just received intelligence that Jango Fett has been sighted on Geonosis with some group called the Confederacy of Independent Systems."

"Obi-Wan, I believe it is time for you to follow this lead," Mace said as he looked at the young man. He felt a slight tug in the Force as the young man left the room, after delivering his news.

"May the Force be with you."

Obi-Wan was shocked as the connection closed, leaving him in the security office. This mission was taking a stranger turn every minute. Rather than think about it for a moment longer, he just decided to go to this planet and see what was going on with this bounty hunter.

Meanwhile in the Command Center for the KDF, Harry Potter watched the Jedi as he left the planet and the system. He turned around when he felt someone walk up behind him and came face to face with his second in command, Major "Lilith" AC-001. Her green eyes started into his own for a moment, before looking back at the sensor data.

"Lily, I want you to recall the fleet," Harry said as he rubbed his chin, "and inform the Legions to suit up; I feel a change in the winds coming."

Lily looked at her superior and nodded her head. He could be strange sometimes, but every clone was loyal only to him and they respected the man. She watched as he left the room and moved about to carry out her orders. It would take a few days to get all the fleet back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kamino Defense Force Ship **_**Ares**_

**In Hyperspace En-Route to Coruscant**

As he entered his quarters, Harry threw his helmet against the wall as anger filled his chest. The Battle of Geonosis had been a hard fight for him and his people-and they paid for it in blood. It seemed that the Republic had sent two hundred Jedi to Geonosis to rescue Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and Senator Padmé Amidala.

He had only brought five hundred thousand clones; at the end of it all he had lost one hundred fifty thousand of his soldiers, while the Republic only lost seventy-nine Jedi. The loss of the men and women under his command hitting him hard, some of those lost had been a part of the Special Operation Divisions.

Harry was just about jump into his bed when pain shot up his arm. It took him a few seconds to remove his body armor before he found some blood coating the inside.

'Damn it, I wonder when that happened', he asked himself as he walked over to the mirror in the bathroom and noticed that it was not that deep of an injury, 'Must have hit a rock.'

After bandaging the wound, he jumped into his bed and was just about to doze off when he heard a knocking sound on his door. Using his elbow he sat up and yelled, "If the galaxy is not about to end, GO AWAY!"

Smiling to himself he lay down once more and was just about to close his eyes when he heard a slight hiss as the door opened to admit his unwanted guest. He was really annoyed at this point and decided that he needed to post a guard outside.

"Trooper it had better be good," he started to yell at what he thought was one of the clones, but instead saw the brown eyes of a human female. For a moment he thought he was looking at Hermione, but shook it off as he stood up and walked to grab a shirt from his dresser, "Can I help you?"

Senator Padmé Amidala took a few seconds to look at the young human male that stood in front of her. She had begun to look for the person that was in charge of the ground and naval forces that had saved her and her friends after boarding the ship. It had taken her nearly half an hour before one solider sent her to these quarters. However, during her search she had wondered to herself if maybe the commander was female due to the high number of females onboard.

"I'm sorry to intrude, Commander," Padmé said as he pulled the shirt over his chest. "I just wanted to say thank you coming when you did."

"My correct title is Marshal," Harry replied as he looked at her. "No thanks is required, Senator Amidala; I was just doing what was require of me."

Padmé took another moment to look at the man as he walked over toward his desk. For a moment she felt a slight pull toward him. However, the moment was gone as the ship exited hyperspace to join the rest of the fleet over Coruscant. She began to admire the view of the planet before the doors to the room opened and a female clone entered the room.

"Marshal, I was told to inform you that the Command Staff is waiting for you in the landing bay," the enlisted clone said as she stood at attention. "Major Lily also wanted me to remind you that we need to get back to the front."

"Very well, Sergeant," Harry replied as he looked at her. "I really need to talk to the Major about wanting to get back into fights so soon. Senator, I do believe it is time to return you back to your government."

Harry did not even wait for the Senator before leaving the room and moving toward a turbo lift; he really did not want to hang around anymore than was needed for him and his people.

It was a short ride from the living area of the _Ares_ to the landing bay and as soon as the doors parted, Harry noticed an honor guard had formed leading to a Low Altitude Assault Transport/infantry (LAAT/i). He noticed his second in command, Major Lily was standing in front of the parked LAAT/i. It took him a few moments to notice that standing with Lily was the rest of the command staff. Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed a few fighters and other LAAT/i being prepared for launch.

"Major is there something I should know?" he asked he stepped into the LAAT/i and the compartment doors were shut, thus sealing it from space.

"Under orders sir," Lily replied as she placed her helmet on her head, "Council Orders, sorry Boss."

Harry shook his head as the LAAT/i took off from the landing bay and headed for the city-planet.

**Office of the Supreme Chancellor**

**The Senate Building, Coruscant**

"What do you mean, you are transferring my force to the Republic," Harry ask the Kaminoan Prime Minister, as he stood in the main office of the Supreme Chancellor looking at the communication device.

Lama Su looked at his former Defense Force commander and gave him a rare small smile, "Marshal Potter, a contract had been worked out between the Republic and the Kamino Council. I'm going to be blunt, Marshal. With the forces we created, we could have stopped this war from coming."

"How could we have stopped it from happening?" Harry asked before waving the question off. "It has been a pleasure serving for the KDF."

"That pleasure belongs to us, Mister Potter," Lama Su replied before looking at the Supreme Chancellor, "Your Excellency, they are now under the Republic's Command."

Harry shook his head before turning around and sizing up the Supreme Chancellor. For a moment, the man reminded him of Fudge. He was a peace time leader and was not really ready for war. However, the man was also the head of the government and head of state for the Republic; thus that made him the civilian Commander-in-Chief. "Your Excellency, do you have any questions for me?"

Palpatine looked at the young man in front of him for a moment before asking, "Marshal, are your forces ready to move out at a time like this?"

Harry didn't even bother to look as he reached out for a data pad that one of his staffers held out for him. He took a moment to read the information on the pad before speaking. "As of this moment, the Army stands at sixty-five percent and the Navy stands at ninety-seven percent..."

Harry was about to say more, but the door to the office opened admitting a group of what appeared to be Jedi and Senators whom were stopped in their steps as they came to a face full of blasters. Harry even had his pistol drawn as he looked at the group. As one, he and his clones lowered their weapons. The military in the room was tense for the simple fact that they didn't know any of these people. Palpatine took a second look at the group that was now in his office; it was then he noticed how the clones had surrounded him and the marshal.

"Marshal Potter, may I present the Loyalist Committee and the Jedi Council," Palpatine said with warm smile after clearing his throat. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I present the newly appointed Supreme Commander of the newly created Grand Army of the Republic, Marshal Harry Potter."

Harry gave a slight bow to all in the room. "If the situation weren't so bad, I would say it would be pleasure to meet you all; however, it is an honor."

"Marshal Potter, what will be your next order now that the battle is over," asked a female senator who stood next to Padmé Amidala.

"As we speak, Senator, elements of the Second, Third, and the Fifth Fleets are to begin patrolling the Outer Rim," Harry replied as a holographic map of the galaxy appeared before them.

"I have ordered that the Eleventh Fleet be attached to Kamino as its defense force with the 7th and 20th System Armies. With respect to the Jedi Council and the Senate, I would like to request the appointment of career military officers, due to the simple fact that I don't have enough soldiers with the command experience and I don't believe that there are enough Jedi to staff military..."

Yoda took that moment to speak. "Soldiers we are not, Marshal."

Taking a moment to look at the little green alien, Harry collected his thoughts for a moment before replying. "I understand that, Master Yoda; however the Jedi Order in itself is and has always been an army. The galaxy is in state of war and the Jedi have the most experience in warfare, with respect Master Jedi."

There was silence in the room as Harry turned back to the map; no one had ever compared the Jedi Order to being an active Army for the Republic. Padmé shook her head as the young man grabbed a data pad and began to type something.

"He really does have a point," Padmé said after a few moments as she watched the young man. "The Ministry of Defense and the Jedi have been the first and last lines of defense for the Republic since the last war."

Palpatine looked at the Naboo Senator for a second before nodding. He was wondering what the young commander was doing because he seem to be staring at some information. "Marshal, is there a problem?"

Shaking his head, Harry looked toward Brevet Major Joshua for a second before speaking. "Inform all teams that they have my permission to launch. I want that item destroyed."

Joshua nodded as he took the datapad from Harry and didn't even wait for a second before leaving the office to carry out the orders he was given.

"There are just some things that you really shouldn't know," Harry replied as he nodded toward his staff and made his way toward the door. "This way you are protected. Good day."

Once the doors had shut the group of Jedi and Senators looked at each other before they looked towards Palpatine, who was confused himself. It seemed that he would have to talk to the Marshal, because he was already hiding information from him and that would just not do.

Senator Bail Organa had to smile to himself before he looked down at the Master Yoda, "I like him."

Bail's comment forced everyone to look at him, before most nodded. The young man seemed to be what they needed to fight this war.

**Four Months after the Battle of Geonosis**

**Muunilinst**

Harry had to take a breather as he ducked behind a damage AT-TE; he and his unit had been stuck on this planet for two months and he was pissed off. When they had first arrived in the system, everything had been going to plan; however it seemed that they had drawn the bad luck straw when a Separatists fleet had arrived to re-enforce the 25th Armored Division.

The Republic was paying a heavy price for this planet and Harry really didn't think that it was worth the price of seeing his people, his clones, dying around him.

"Marshal Potter, the Chancellor would like to speak," a male voice spoke over his comlink.

Harry really wanted to hit something as he ducked once more from an advancing line of droids. "Please inform the Chancellor, that I'm busy at the moment, take a message."

Closing the channel, Harry began running toward a squad of troopers who were hiding behind a downed gunship and were trying to get the pilots out. It took Harry a moment to notice that these weren't regular troopers; these were member of the Special Operations Division, or Commandos.

"Trooper, what do you have," Harry asked as he came to kneel next to them.

"As it stands, we need to fall back to the base," the trooper replied as he laid down some covering fire for another squad of troopers that were falling back. "Arca Company has been stopped and is holding position to the east of us and Epsilon has moved in a series of building to the south."

Removing his helmet, Harry leaned his head against the hull of the gunship before he looked around the battlefield. He could see groups and single units of troopers hiding behind ruined remains of gunships and walkers and some were even lying prone behind downed speeder bikes.

'The price of this planet is to damn high', Harry thought as some dirt was kicked up from a missed shot. Taking a moment to look at his troopers once more, he took a deep breath as he switched his com-channel to the Third Fleet. "Admiral Yularen, this is Potter."

"Go ahead, Marshal."

"Admiral, do we have any air support in the area?" Harry asked, as his line and the droids began to exchange weapons fire once more.

Aboard the Republic Assaults Ship _Homage_, Admiral Wullf Yularen turned toward his Fleet Fighter Commander, who shook her head after looking at a sector map.

"Sorry Admiral, I have all wings engaged with the Sep's naval forces," the FFC replied as she looked up at the man.

Wullf shook his head as he opened a channel to the ground forces. "I'm sorry Marshal, but all forces are engaged."

Meanwhile on the ground, Harry and his group of clone troopers were laying down more blaster fire for a retreating group. Looking across the battlefield he spotted several troopers dragging their downed brothers and sisters to safety; or what could provide some safety.

Harry didn't even take a moment to collect his thoughts as he opened a channel once more, "Broken Circle!"

On the RAS _Homage_, most of the non-essential activities had stopped as Admiral Yularen looked at his ship's commanding officer before nodding. "Captain take us down. I believe it's time we give some cover to the Marshal."

"Understood, sir," Captain Saul replied as he turned toward his flight control. Wullf didn't stop there as he turned towards his FFC. "Commander, do what you have to but get us some air support; let's make sure they can't land anymore troops."

Across the entire Muunilinst system, wave after wave of starfighters either launched from their hangers or turned away from their battles and raced to the planet Muunilinst.

Back on the planet, Harry was covering a downed commando and reloading his rifle as the droid army advance on his location; he himself was bleeding from a leg wound. In the distance, he could hear the whine of the engines of the V-19 Torrent and he even noticed several assault ships clearing the clouds as they descended from space.

"This is Overlord to all units, I want everyone to lay down some suppression fire," Harry yelled into his comlink as he lay prone.

Along the edge of the city, groups of clones hiding in buildings or behind damaged vehicles began to open fire on the enemy lines. Harry took a moment to change his rifle magazine, as the commandos opened fire on the lines. He could hear the screams of his family as they died around him and his brothers and sister yelling for medics for their fallen members.

Anger flowed through his blood as he heard the torment of the clones and even some non-clones. This mission had gone to hell the moment they arrived in the sector and it pissed him off. He gave a smile as he observed several fireballs consume droids. He didn't even wait for the fire to die down as he rushed into and began to open fire on the downed droids.

**RAS **_**Homage**_** +2 Hours after Battle**

**In Orbit of Muunilinst**

Admiral Wullf Yularen took a moment to watch as medical transports arrived on the flight deck, and began to move those that could still be saved. Wullf nodded to a few that were still walking under their own power. He had gained some respect for the clones as they gave their lives for the Republic.

He was even impressed with this Marshal Harry Potter that leading the Republic Armed Force. The man was a leader who didn't believe in hiding back at headquarters. Wullf had to look up as the LAAT/i carrying the man in question touched down on the deck. The Admiral noticed that the young man was using the butt of his rifle to walk across the flight deck. Several medics tried to move to help the officer before he waved them off as he moved toward the fleet commander, who was looking at several drops of blood falling behind the Marshal.

"Admiral how goes the pullout," Harry asked as he came to stand next to Wullf.

"We are currently at sixty-five percent with the goal to be completed within the hour," Wullf replied. "I have reports that the Ninth Fleet will be bringing the 101st Sky Corps and the 15th Marine Division to station on the planet."

"I say we destroy the damn planet," Harry replied as he watched a covered stretcher move out of the bay. "We paid too high a price for this world."

"That is the price we pay when it comes to wars and intelligence," Wullf replied as an aide come running toward them.

"Marshal, the Chancellor would like to speak to you," the aide said. "He wanted to speak to you during the battle; however you were busy."

Harry nodded as he began the walk to the _Homage_'s communications center; he was really wondering what Palpatine wanted. At this point Harry was not in the mood to deal with political games from the capital world. It took him a few minutes to walk to the center and what he found shocked him. Standing in the center of the room was Palpatine with several senators. Sometimes, Harry hated holographic communications, but at the moment he could not show it.

"How can I help you Chancellor?" Harry asked as he moved to take a seat.

"Ah, Marshal. I trust the Battle of Muunilinst can be counted as a Republic victory," Palpatine asked as he looked at the man in question.

"I can report this as a victory," Harry replied. "However, I am forced to report that the 89th Division is now at half strength and I will be reorganizing them into another unit."

"We are sorry to hear about the lost," an older female said.

"Marshal, I'm sorry to ask but will you be returning to Coruscant," Palpatine asked.

While shaking his head in a negative, Harry stood up and had to bite down on his cheeks to contain the pain that shot up his leg.

"I will be staying out in the field longer," Harry replied after the pain receded. "My second in command, Major Lily, will represent the Republic Armed Forces at the senate."

Harry took a moment to enjoy the look of shock that crossed the Chancellor's face before deciding that he really needed to get some medical attention. "I'm sorry Chancellor, but I must report to the medical bay. Have a good day."

He really enjoyed watching the man's face as the hologram disappeared. Now he just needed to figure out how to break the news to his second in command without her killing him. Maybe he would send a message and just run to the other end of the galaxy and avoid Coruscant.


	3. Chapter 3

**Year 13**

**4 ½ Months after the Battle of Geonosis  
Grand Convocation Chamber, Senate Building, Coruscant**

Harry took a second to center himself as he sat in the pod containing senior members of the military. He didn't really like dealing with politics, but over the last month Chancellor Palpatine had been overstepping his bounds with regards to the contract made between the two parties.

Nodding toward Lily, he felt the pod leave its docking station and float toward the center of the room. Silence filled the chamber, mainly because the Republic Armed Forces pod was provided to the military so that the Senate could have someone to ask about the war. Since its creation, the pod had never moved to the center of the round room and even the Marshal of the Republic Forces had never been in this hallowed chamber.

Mas Amedda shook himself out of shock as he watch the pod stop in front of the Chancellor's podium, "The chair recognizes the Marshal Potter of the Armed Forces."

Potter didn't even show a sign of respect, as he turned to look into the eyes of Palpatine for a second before looking around the chamber, "When this noble body signed a contract with me and _my_ Army, it stated that I would run the military as I see fit. It was my understanding that there would be no backroom deals with anyone serving in the military, nor anyone would be appointed to any military post without my permission or input. So my question is, what the fuck you were thinking in making one?"

Silence reigned in the chamber for only a second before screaming filled the dome as the Marshal's words hit them. Vice Chair Amedda then slammed the butt of his staff on the ground. "Order! We will have order in this chamber. Could the Marshal please explain the cause of his anger?"

"Did you think I would not find out about Skywalker?" Harry asked as he turned his attention back on the Supreme Chancellor. "Did you for a second think I would not notice you giving him command of MY forces? What gives you the right to transfer my soldiers in secret?"

Senator Bail Organa took a moment to move his pod to eye level with the Marshal, "Marshal, this body gave no such order."

Harry looked at Organa, before reach his hand out for a datapad and throwing it toward the man in question, "Then pray tell what the hell is this?"

After catching the datapad in question, Bail took a second to look at the information and turned toward Palpatine before raising his eyebrow. "Chancellor, what is the meaning of this?"

Palpatine could feel the control he had over the Senate slipping and it was all because of this man. The information in question was an order for Skywalker to be placed in command of the Navy and he had been hoping that Potter wouldn't find out. Palpatine took a moment to collect his mind as he turned his eyes to the Marshal.

"Forgive me Marshal," he said. "It just that you have been so over worked lately that I thought I could ease some of the stress"

Anger clouded Harry's mind as he slammed his fist on a vidscreen in his pod. His bodyguards had to take a moment to collect themselves as they raised their weapons before remembering that they were in the Senate Chambers; instead they began to sweep their eyes around the room while hugging their rifles closer to their chests.

"Chancellor Palpatine, do not play me for a fool," Harry growled as he looked at the man. "You know very well what you were doing and it ends here and now. Commander Skywalker is on his way back to the Jedi Temple as we speak."

Admiral Nal Akmia nodded as he watched Potter. He had to admit when he took this to the Supreme Commander, he didn't think that the man himself would come to speak before the Senate personally. It also helped that he had his own bodyguards behind him. Nal had to contain his laugh; this arena was all about showmanship and moving people towards your view and Marshal Potter was doing that in spades.

Nal didn't like Palpatine. He was fine in the early month of his term; however, lately the man had been making laws that had been trying to take control of the legislature and the military.

"Never do something like this ever again, _sir_", Harry replied as he moved his pod back to its docking station and left the chamber without another word.

As soon as the military pod was empty, the room exploded in angry shouts, most of them directed at Palpatine. While a few of his supporters directed theirs towards the now empty military pod.

Outside the Senate Chambers, Harry leaned against the wall as he felt his heartbeat return to normal. Ever since he had come to this galaxy he had been losing control of his anger and his magic. At the start of the cloning process, everyone had assumed that the clones would be able to use his magic; however it seemed that it was not meant to be. He had to smile as his bodyguard unit took a wall formation around Harry and the command staff.

"Marshal, are you all right?" Nal asked as he looked on with concern.

"Fine, he is, admiral, been a while for him, it just has," a voice said as it moved within the walls.

Harry found himself looking down at a little green alien that at times reminded him of a House-Elf, but he knew this alien to be Yoda, the Grand Master of the Jedi Order, "Good Afternoon, Master Yoda, how are you?"

"Old marshal, I am, but fine, I am fine. To talk to you about the Jedi operations I wanted," Yoda said as he moved to walk beside the human.

Harry shook his head as he summoned a power chair for the elderly Master. It would not do for the old Jedi to tire himself out as they walked. "What would you like to talk about, Master Yoda?"

"The council was wondering why, sidelined, are we," Yoda asked as he nodded his thanks and got into the chair. "That they could help, most of the young ones feel. Blame them for this, I really cannot. Our home, the Republic is."

"I'm worried," Harry replied. "I know in the beginning I made it seem like I would be using the Jedi in combat, but there are some things that are happening that I don't want the younger generation to see."

Yoda nodded as he looked at the Marshal, "Feel the Dark Side in this war, the Council does. Keeping it at bay, you and your forces are, but hold it back, your army cannot."

Looking toward Admiral Akmia whom nodded, "Very Well, may I suggest you gather the Jedi Council so I can address them; and Master Yoda, keep Skywalker the hell away from me."

Yoda nodded as he bowed his head and left the group, Nal took a moment to ask a question that was bothering him. "What happens if you see Skywalker, Marshal?"

"He might get thrown out a window," Harry replied as he led his group toward their transport.

**High Council Chamber, High Council Tower, Jedi Temple, Coruscant**

An hour later, located at the peak of the southeast tower of the Temple, was the chamber of the Jedi High Council. Of the twelve members that were on the council, only eleven were present in flesh and blood, with the lone member being present via holo-communications.

Yet the council was not alone in the room, as standing before them was Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Would you mind explaining what the hell you were thinking, _Knight_ Skywalker?" Depa Billaba asked as she looked at the young man.

"Chancellor Palpatine asked for help relieving the tension on the Marshal," Anakin replied as he looked at the Master. "I was doing this…"

Everyone in the room jumped as the sound of a fist impacted one of the armrest, forcing everyone to look to Jedi Master Mace Windu who had anger on his face.

"So you felt as Jedi Knight that you had the right to take this assignment without the approval of the Jedi Council or the Marshal?" Mace asked as he began to try and control his temper.

"To be honest, I didn't see the need, as the Chancellor _is_ the head of the Republic," Anakin replied.

"Of the republic, he may be the head, but have overall command of the military he does not. The deal with made with marshal at the beginning of this war, that was," Yoda said as he spoke for the first time. "From the office of the supreme chancellor or this council, anything relating to the army or the navy needs the marshals' approval even if it comes. Yes, hmmm."

Obi-Wan looked at his friend for a moment, "I must admit, it surprise me on how fast the Marshal's people moved when they discovered Anakin's orders. It's like anything dealing with the Senate is watched. A few weeks before that Major Lily was inside the Vice Chair's Office yelling at him about a new order that the Chancellor was trying to put through."

"Why do we have a man that doesn't seem to trust our leaders in charge of the military anyway?" Anakin asked the council.

Before anyone could speak the doors to the chamber opened revealing the man in question. Harry allowed himself to look around the room before his eyes settled on Skywalker. Before anyone could react Anakin was slammed into the wall and one could hear the popping sound as he hit the wall.

"_Mister_ Skywalker if you ever partake in any backroom deals with my military again, I will break more than you damn hand. Am. I. Clear." Harry asked as he came to come face to face with the Knight in question.

The Jedi Council was stunned as they watched someone that could be the Chosen One get slammed into the wall. There were rumors that the Supreme Command of the Republic Military was a force user but they had never seen anything like this. While he was angry, his eyes never shifted from their normal color to the yellow iris of the dark side.

Anakin himself was stunned for a moment before he gathered his wits. Before he could even call on the Force for aide, he felt his body getting pressed into the wall even more, and he could hear the wall cracking behind him.

"Understood, Marshal."

Everyone watched as Anakin sagged to the floor after being released; it took the Jedi a moment to notice that the Marshal's bodyguard stood in the room and their weapon were in a ready position.

"Much anger, you have, Marshal Potter, but use the Dark Side to vent, you do not. I must say, admirable, that is. Here to speak to the council on the Jedi operations I spoke of, anyway I suppose you are?" Yoda asked, giving the appearance that the entire thing hadn't fazed him.

Harry nodded as he moved to the center of the room. "After a great deal of debate among the Command Council, it has been decided that Jedi Order will be allowed to join in the GAR. We are still working on the details; however, since Master Yoda is the Grand Jedi Master and the Master of the Order he would have overall command over the Jedi, but every member of the High Council will carry the rank of High Jedi General."

Harry took a pause as he look out the window as nightfall fell over the city-planet; it really was quite a sight to see. "There will only be ten of you that carry that rank at any given time. After that you will come to the rank of Senior Jedi General. There will be twenty Jedi Masters only of that grade. At the moment there is a huge reorganization happening in the GAR to fit the clones into the command structure. My planning staff tells me that they have been working on this since we became the GAR. The remaining Jedi Masters and Knights will carry the rank of Jedi General; eighty Jedi generals will be placed in command of Corps, along with a Clone Marshal Commander and three hundred twenty will be placed in command of legions along with a Senior Clone Commander. Finally, Jedi Padawans will carry the rank of Jedi Commander and will be put in command of each of the army's one thousand two hundred eighty regiments."

Lily took over as she noticed Harry looking outside once more. "Make no mistake, we understand that some of your members will not want to serve and that is fine by us. They can do whatever they want to keep helping the Republic. I myself have been reappointed the rank of Clone General, and since I have been trained for it I will be dealing with the Chancellor and the Senate."

Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts as he turned back to the meeting. "Forgive me it's just been some time since I have been on this world and it always strikes me as a lovely site. If you don't have any question, we will be taking our leave."

Yoda shook his head in the negative as he watched the group leave the room. He allowed a few seconds to pass before turning to look at Kenobi and Skywalker. "Knight Skywalker, for now leave us. Discuss this matter later, we shall. Master Kenobi, remain behind, if you would."

Obi-Wan looked at his former Padawan before nodding; he would have to talk to Anakin later.

**Two Hours Later**

**Padmé Amidala's Apartment, Senate Apartment Complex, Senate District, Coruscant**

Padmé was allowing herself a moment to relax. After the Marshal had left the Senate Chambers, chaos had erupted as everyone wanted the Chancellor to explain himself to them. The Senate would remain without answers as the man left the chambers and retreated to his private office.

She was really wondering how Anakin could go along with this backdoor deal that would take control of the Republic Navy from the Admiralty and Marshal Potter only four months into the war. It really spoke volumes on how the two men felt about the Marshal and his command staff. Their actions were starting to create a rift between the civilian government and the military.

"Anakin, what are you doing?" she asked aloud as she closed her eyes.

She was brought out of her relaxed stated as a voice replied, "I'm coming to visit you."

Padmé jumped as she turned to look out at veranda as she watched her boyfriend walk into her apartment. She gave him a small smile, but could see that he was upset about something and she had an idea that was just coming from the High Council.

"I'm going to guess that the Council meeting went bad," Padmé asked as he sat beside her.

"Really, I have no idea. _Marshal_ Potter arrived as the Council was getting ready to scold me," Anakin replied. "They began discussing Jedi joining in on military operations; I just don't understand what went wrong."

"Anakin, you and the Chancellor went behind the Commander-in-Chief of the Military's back to try to take control of _his_ Navy!" She replied as he moved to grab something to eat. "Because, let's, be honest they _are_ his to control as he brought them with him when we signed that contract. The man is just trying to do his job and he doesn't need us trying to undermine him or his staff!"

Anakin looked her, "You admire him, don't you?"

"Yes I do," Padmé replied. "I met him before we returned home and the man has been fighting a war since he was a teen. My understanding is that the military was fighting a war on their home world and had been taking steps to fight against piracy in the Outer Rim. They had become the law out there and were protecting people. They were filling the gap where we couldn't and they were doing a hell of a job. So yes, I do admire the man for fighting where we could not and fighting for us even though he could have said no. Now I believe that it time for you to get back to the Temple. I have a meeting later tonight with the Senate Armed Forces Committee."

Anakin nodded moved to his speeder, before looking back to see her walk into the hallway leading to her room.

**Raxus**

Meanwhile, on the temperate world of Raxus, inside the Separatist Parliament building, Count Dooku-who was known as Darth Tyranus-stood beside the holographic form of his Master.

"I have failed in my plan to place the Navy under the control of Skywalker," Darth Sidious said as the holographic droid moved along. "Tyranus, I want you to find the Marshal and I want him dead. With him alive I have no control over the military and am neither able to partake in any Intelligence they have nor any move they make."

"As you Command, Milord," the former Jedi replied. "And Skywalker?"

Sidious rubbed his chin for a moment before shaking his head. "Leave him alone for the moment; all forces should be focus on taking out _Potter_. Do not fail me in this my Apprentice."

As soon as the hologram faded, Dooku allowed a shadow to cover his face. His Master was insane if he thought they were going to get to Potter. The man was the most protected person in the galaxy next to the Supreme Chancellor, but he had his orders and it was time for the chaos to be unleashed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Year 14**

**14 Months after the Battle of Geonosis**

_**RAS Ares**_**, Orbit over Jabiim**

The ship shook as it exchanged weapons fire with the Separatists ship in orbit of the small, muddy, Outer Rim world known as Jabiim. Admiral Dao had to move his weight around as he gave orders to his people. He turned around from the window to walk back to the operations area. Nodding toward Marshal Potter, he turned to look at the layout of the space battle.

"Admiral Dao, tell me that we have superiority of the area," Potter asked as he gripped the table.

Dao shook his head, "The Separatists are putting up one hell of a fight, Marshal. We may have to launch the ground forces while the Ninth Fleet holds the line."

Harry nodded as he brought up a holomap of the galaxy, "Admiral, inform Admiral Sei'Saav that we are taking elements of the Seventh Fleet, I want a mixture of every class he has."

"You realize that the Bothan will raise all kind of trouble because we are taking forces from Kessel?" Dao asked as he transmitted the orders.

Harry didn't even bother replying as he looked at the Fleet Commander. He really didn't have time to listen to some Admiral whine when he had to keep a planet from going to the Seps. The Republic had well over ten fleets in the Outer Rim, and if a Bothan Admiral wanted to whine, then he would move him to the front lines. Turning around, Harry looked at CC-2224, otherwise known as Cody, and Alpha-17, simply known as Alpha. He also looked at the Jedi that had been assigned to this command and mission. He really didn't know what they were good at as most of the Jedi had taken part in non-combat role, but he was guessing that most were tired of taking a backseat when the galaxy was at stake.

Clapping his hands together in front of him, Harry looked at everyone. "Well ladies and gentlemen; I think it was time we landed on the surface. My understanding is that we have a party to attend and we are the guests of honor."

The various beings looked at each other before they noticed that the clones were smiling as the group entered the turbo lift.

Clone Marshal Commander Cody had to suppress a smile as he looked between the Jedi and the Marshal who was whistling a tune as he checked his gear. "Sir, I think that you are putting the Jedi on edge with your tune."

Looking at the Seventh Sky Corps Commander, Harry turned toward the Jedi Knights. He gave them as smile as the lift slowed down and came to a stop on the flight deck of the _Venator_-class Star Destroyer which was a hive of activity as troopers moved to load up transports.

Harry watched as an All Terrain Tactical Enforcer (AT-TE) was loaded onto a Low Altitude Assault Transport/carrier (LAAT/c). The senior Jedi Knight in the room was a Twi'lek named Numad Bann, the only reason the Jedi were even on this mission was to provide medical assistance for the wounded.

"Marshal Potter, may I ask where the medical station will be?" Numad asked as he moved to walk beside the man.

"The 98th Squadrons will provide your transport with escorts toward the rear of the fighting," Harry replied as he waved for two Clone Captains to walk over toward him. "Captain Oddball will be your escort commander, and Captain Helen is your transport commander. My understanding from Master Yoda was that while you carry the rank of Jedi General, you will be in charge of the Medical Division for this campaign, correct?"

Numad nodded, "That is correct, we will only defend ourselves if it comes to it, by your leave Marshal."

Nodding, Harry turned toward his LAAT/i before placing his helmet on and keying it to the command frequency. "This Overlord to all units. Launch all fighters, followed by all transports. Punch a hole through their line."

As the bay door of the LAAT/i closed, all over the republic fleet hanger bays were emptied as gunships, carriers, and attack shuttles launched and headed for the surfaced. Aboard the _Invincible_, Admiral Sarne watched the holographic display as the entire Republic Starfighter Wing moved to protect the convoy. Sarne had to rub his chin as this left him with a choice: Allow the convoy to get to the planet by attacking the fleet while they had no fighter screen, or send his fighters after them and take his ship up against the fleet.

"TV-105, order the starfighters to go after the convoy and take our ship into their fleet," Sarne ordered his T-series tactical droid as he moved to the center of the bridge.

TV-105 nodded as he moved to give the order to the droid. As a droid he was expected to follow orders; however he didn't agree with this one.

Meanwhile, on the lead LAAT/i, Harry nodded as he walked away from the cockpit area. "Alpha, order a third of our starfighters to veer off and engage the Seps."

"Understood, Overlord."

When the Republic landing force finally reached the base that had been set up by its advance forces, they had lost over a fourth of their armored units and a third of their infantry. As soon as his LAAT/i had set down, Harry began issuing orders for people to man the anti-aircraft and defense towers. He turned around to find that Alpha had appointed some clones to fill the role of his bodyguard unit while he was in this battle. Shaking his head, he began walking toward the Operations Center.

As he entered the room, he found his way block by Jabiimi that didn't even bother giving a hello before asking, "You this Marshal Potter, I've been hearing about."

"I am," Harry replied as he removed his helmet to look at the man.

"Captain Orliss Gillmunn, I'm the commander of the Jabiimi Loyalists," Orliss replied as he stuck his hand out.

Taking the hand, Harry gave it a hard hand-shake as he moved toward the center of the room. "So, Captain tell me what you have, because what you see here is what you've got. We paid a heavy price to get down here on the ground."

Orliss nodded as he joined the younger man at the table. "I wish I could tell you that we had some intelligence on the enemy, but frankly we don't have anything. However, we have learned that the weather play havoc with their ground vehicles and communications. I've been told that thanks to you, your advance force can avoid their mistake."

"We improved the communications gear, however some of our AT vehicles might have problems," Harry replied as he tapped a few keys. "For now, we will have to rely on our speeders and reconnaissance vehicles. The Ninth Fleet will remain in orbit with elements coming from other fleets. It seems that the Seps are throwing everything they can at this. My staff thinks that it's because I'm on this world and they really want me dead."

"So we can expect the entire might of the enemy forces just to get to you?" Orliss asked in wonder.

Smiling, Harry looked the older man, "Yep, isn't it grand."

Orliss looked at the younger man for a moment before smiling, "You're crazy, but I like you."

**Two Weeks Later, Grand Convocation Chamber, Senate Building, Coruscant**

"…_report that Marshal Potter is holding the entire Phelleem sector with only five fleets and three task forces. We have received word that the Marshal himself has ordered the evacuation of all non-combatants from the warzone. This means that all children and families with children are being sent to refugee camps until the crisis is over. On the __economic front…"_

Chancellor Palpatine pressed a finger down to close the news segment as he looked across the room. The Republic military was giving everything they had in that one sector and it looked like the Separatists were pulling units from across the region just to take down one man.

A man that would not leave anyone behind. He had reports after reports coming across his office of how Potter would hold one town just to get the non-combatants out. He even offered those with who he was fighting a chance to get their families to safety.

Most of the room attention was focused on the military pod that contained Clone Marshal Lily, who was signing off on several orders.

"Marshal, can you give us an overall report on other areas of combat?" Palpatine asked as the pod in question moved toward the center of the room.

"I can report that the Seps really want to take out the Marshal," Lily replied. "They are throwing units from other areas at this one sector and that gives us an opening."

"Can you explain?" Padmé asked as her pod came to move beside the military.

A datapad was handed to Lily as her aide snapped to attention in the pod. This caused a small smile to cross the face of the female clone and several senators that had been members of their own defense forces.

"At 1400 Hours yesterday, under orders from Marshal Potter, we have launched one of the largest military campaigns ever. We now control seven targets that have resulted in the CIS falling back into the Outer Rim; it is my understanding that Marshal Potter made himself a target for this very reason, Your Excellency."

Rage filled Palpatine eyes as he looked at the clone, "Why was this operation kept from the Senate?"

Lily allowed a smile to grace her lips for a moment, "I'm sorry, sir, but you would have to ask the Marshal, as this was classified at the highest level. Not even the Jedi knew what he had planned."

Turning toward an aide in the Chancellor's Podium and nearly yelled, "Get me that man, NOW!"

Shock ran wild in the Senate as everyone looked the Chancellor, who was known for keeping his cool. It seemed that the Marshal had pushed a few too many buttons. Most everyone's eyes were turned toward a holo-image of Marshal Potter as he looked over a table.

"…_take men from this point we can reinforce Dog Landing,"_ Potter said as he looked at a few staff members.

"Marshal Potter, I was wondering if the Senate could have a moment of your time," Palpatine asked as he looked at the image.

On Jabiim, Harry turned around from his work toward the image of a _full_ Senate.

"_I have a moment for the Senate,"_ Harry replied as he turned toward an aide. "_Lieutenant, I want that done now. They may be droids that hold the majority in the CIS, but some of them are flesh and blood. So what can I do for the Senate today?"_

Palpatine looked at the image of the man that held the control of the entire Republic Defense in the palm of his hand. Some people would later say he had hate in his eyes as he looked at the younger man. "Marshal Potter, I was wonder if you could explain why seven operations were kept from m…this venerated body?"

"_The fact is simply, sir, I don't trust the civilian branch of the government with military secrets,"_ Harry replied as he looked around the globular chamber. _"Let's face facts; the Senate has failed in its duty to protect the people and the Galactic Constitution. This war should have never happened but you have allowed greed and corruption to fill your ranks. There are some honest folks among you that care for this government and its people, but your light is not as bright as this darkness. It is a darkness that my men and women have to stand against; the Confederacy of Independent Systems is a result of you failing in your duties. So _Chancellor_ Palpatine, you want to know why I didn't tell the Senate about Operation: Eagle? It's simple. I. Don't. Trust. You!"_

Silence filled the Senate chamber as Harry's words filled the mind of those elected officials; never before had someone spoke to the Chancellor in such a way. No one had ever spoken to anyone in that office like that. It was so quiet you could hear the hums of the pod engines as they sat in their docking stations.

"_If at any point we have any military operations being planned that you need to know about, we shall tell you, but you may never know about anything until it is done,"_ Harry said as he looked at the Chancellor like he was a bug. _"Until then, if I am out in the field like now, leave me the hell alone. Lily is my second in command for a reason. If she is not free, you deal with my third in command. I am only used as a last resort. Good day, Senators and Chancellor."_

With that say the transmission was ended, once more filling the chamber with silence before Lily cleared her throat, "If there is nothing else, Your Excellency, I have reports and planning sessions that need my attention."

The only thing the stunned Chancellor could do was nod his head and fall into his chair. This was not good. They had someone out in the field that they had no control over; and what made it worst, he feared the entire army was based on that man's morals. He turned to his Vice Chair and nodded toward him.

This signal allowed Mas Amedda, the Vice Chairman of the Senate who wielded the speaker's staff, a symbolic wooden staff topped with a figure of the ancient politician Sistros, to bang it before turning toward the military pod. "Marshal Lily, the Respublic military is dismissed from the Senate."

Lily gave a small nod as her pod returned to its docking station. As soon as she was out of the room she allowed a smile to tug at her lips. She so wanted that to be on the holonet.

**Republic Command Center, Jabiim**

The Command Center was silence as everyone looked at Harry; that is, until Orliss Gillmunn started laughing causing a few others in the room to follow.

"You have some balls on you, Marshal," Orliss said as he turned back to the map. "I'd hate to be you when you head back to the capital."

Shrugging his shoulders, Harry walked beside the man. "Eh, I have wanted to do that since they signed the contract with me. Every word of it is true and they know this. This damn war is their child and I been called in to fix it. So what's the problem with Shelter Base, it's really too far from the line to be a problem."

"Nothing that can't wait, people that are being evacuated are just looking for family," Orliss replied, "My main concern the latest casualties report. We have lost 27 Jedi out of the 54 that were brought here, that is half of their forces, all we have left are 3 Masters, 15 Knights and remaining 36 are Padawans. Harry, I think it's time those without their master removed."

Rubbing his chin, Harry turned to the map and looked at the locations with the Jedi, they might take more of a pounding but he was not going to allow anymore too die out there, "Sergeant, give the order, any Jedi that does not have a Master is to report to Shelter Base for the relief effort."

As the trooper moved to carry out his order, Harry turned back toward Orliss, "So give me the really bad news."

"You asked for it," Orliss replied as he looked at the report, "We have lost 15,000 clone troopers in this fight and 3,000 Jabiimis and that not even all the transports that we have used. Harry, while we are winning back my home we are paying a high price. When my people asked for help we didn't want others to die for us…"

Holding up a hand Harry turned toward someone that he was considering a friend, "This army will not stand by while the CIS murders people because they won't join them. I won't stand by while children have to live scared of an enemy that should not exist. I won't allow a bully to roam the stars in this way. If they had just said we are walking away to the Senate and not started this bloody war, then I would be fine with it, but they didn't. The Clone Army is based off of me and there is only one rule they took from me. That rule is simple, WE DO NOT LIKE BULLIES!"

"You really only have two choices in life," Harry said as he looked around the room. "There is doing things the easy way and there is doing things the right way and this army will always do what is right, no matter the cost. Lieutenant Hard, inform the fleet that they are free to engage the enemy, wipe them from this damn sector."

"Aye, Marshal!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Year 14**

**16 Months ****after the Battle of Geonosis****  
Republic Military Center, Coruscant**

As night fell across the planet, the Republic Military Center was still a hive of activity as a LAAT landed on the rear landing pad. Republic Troopers and members of the Senate Guard covered the roof.

It took a few moments for the transport settle down on the ground, the doors opened to reveal the uniformed Commander-in-Chief of the Republic, Marshal Harry Potter. With him was the Chairwoman of the newly created Senate Committee on Armed Services. The committee had been created as a result of the Armed Force's actions a month after the Battle of Jabiim.

As the group moved off the transport the troopers and guardsmen in the area snapped to attention as they moved toward the doorway.

"Senator Amidala, you have to know that there is no way I can agree to the Contingency Orders for the Republic Armed Forces," Harry said as he entered the building and head for the lift.

Padmé moved toward the Marshal side as she walked into the lift and turned toward the man. "Marshal what happens if you and Marshal Lily are taken out, who gets command? This is for the good of the military."

"Command of the Army would fall to Clone Marshal Commander Bly, while the Navy would go to Fleet Admiral Kako Okin and the Marines fall under Clone Trooper Commander Bacara. It is the same set up in use now. The contract between the Republic and I places me as the top commander for the military, since I have the most training and experience for someone my age."

"I don't see the need for these orders," Harry replied as the lift stopped on the highest floor. "Take Order 1 for example, 'In the event of the Supreme Commander and the Deputy Supreme Commander being incapacitated, overall GAR command shall fall to the Chancellor of the Senate until a successor is appointed or alternative authority identified as outlined in Section 6 (iv).' The Chancellor has no combat experience, why the hell would you give him command over the military?"

Whatever reply, Padmé was about to give was interrupted as a clone walked up and handed Harry a datapad. "Marshal, Jedi Generals Ki-Adi-Mundi, A'Sharad Hett and Bultar Swan have finally submitted their report on the Battle of Aargonar."

The trooper took a step back as Harry read the datapad and moved toward his office, looking up Trooper CT-44/444 shook her head at the Chairwoman as she moved to follow Potter, but the doors closed behind him. Padmé jumped in shock as a roar of anger-filled the floor and there were sounds of something breaking. Looking at the trooper, Padmé held out here hand for one of the datapads; CT-44/444 barely even glanced at her as she handed over the device.

MEMORANDUM FOR C-IN-C, REP ARMED FORCES

FROM: Lieutenant Commander Fela Tazi (M.D), RNS _Mercy_

RE: Medical Leave for the Deputy C-IN-C

Greeting Marshal

I'm hoping that I'm not the first person to send you a letter about this, but knowing the message system everything has been a bit busy.

I'm sending this message to inform you that the Deputy Commander-in-Chief, Clone Marshal CC-0001 "Lily" is here-by relieved of her duty pending a medical review. During the Battle of Cerea, Marshal Lily was injured while protecting the President of Cerea during an assassination attempt.

Sir, I would suggest that your find someone to fill her position, at least on an acting basis, as she will be going home to relax and rest up.

Reading the information, Padmé began to wonder what the relationship between Potter and Lily was. At times, they both seemed protective of each other when dealing with members of the Senate that tried to put them in a tight spot, but she didn't believe they were lovers. In fact, it was more of a sibling connection.

Giving the datapad back to the clone trooper, Padmé moved forward toward Potter's office. It only took the sensors on the door a few seconds before they parted and she walked into the office. She was shocked to see that his desk was overturned as well as glass shards on the floor near the window.

Standing near a window, Harry looked out at the lights of the city planet. He hate coming to Coruscant because it was all one city world. It was also hard for him to sleep; he had gotten so use to the sound of ship engines and at time combat.

"Marshal, I have a question and I hope you don't consider me too bold, but what is your relationship with the clones?"

"In what role are you asking me that question, Milady?"

In a situation like this, Padmé normally would have replied that she was asking in her role as a Senator and as the Chairwoman of the Senate Committee on Armed Services. However, since the man's rotation back to the Core, they had been spending more time together, granted they were debates but they were friendly debates.

"I'm asking as a friend," Padmé replied as he looked at him.

"To me the Clones are my friends and family," Harry said as he moved toward his desk. "While they may be based off my template they are all different in their own ways. They all came from me, so I guess that make me a young father. If a trooper ever needs my help I would do anything for them."

Padmé was silent as she walk him log onto his desk and began to work. She could understand that. The Senate Bureau of Intelligence could not find any information on him before the war; she felt that was more from the Kamino government. She was brought out of her thoughts when she noticed a cup of water hovering in front of her. Nodding her thanks, she took the glass and began to drink from it as she studied him.

"What did you ever see in Skywalker?"

Padmé nearly suffocated on her water as she looked at him, "What?"

"I was wondering what you saw in the brash Jedi known as Anakin Skywalker," Harry asked as he looked at a report on his screen.

She took a moment to reflect on the question, "I guess he was a breath of fresh air. He saw everything as black and white, but this war can't be broken down into those areas. May I ask what brought up this question?"

"His name has been coming up in reports lately and not in a good way," Harry replied. "While as a Jedi Knight he carries the rank of Commander, it is titular unless the Jedi in question has proven themselves in their field. Skywalker doesn't follow orders from people that have made this a profession. Frankly, I'm shocked he made it to the rank of Jedi Knight."

"Even thought it has been seventeen months after the Battle of Geonosis, the Jedi are suffering," Padmé said as she leaned back in her seat. "Wouldn't you agree that eighty-five percent of the Jedi Knights in the field are combat, the rest are tending to the wounded or helping refugees? That doesn't even take into account the times the Order has to step in and act as law enforcement in some area. I'm shocked they are lasting this long."

"Speaking of Jedi, before he left Jedi Master Ronhar Kim, brought me a plan for testing the members of the Galactic Senate for high midi-chlorians," Harry said as he leaned in his chair. "He brought the plan to me because he wanted someone to talk to the Supreme Chancellor. He claims that Bail Organa of Alderaan would object to the test on principle. I need you to talk to Bail, while I wait for Kim to return from Merson."

"Why did Master Kim want the senate tested?" Padmé asked as she took a drink of water.

"He and his Padawan were reviewing some data on several battles and noticed a pattern. When we informed the Senate of military plans, then the force going against out Navy or Army would be bigger than thought. Frankly, it one of the reasons we started keeping the Senate in the dark - and why I lost my cool with the Senate a few months ago. I'm asking you since you have been appointed to hold my leash."

Padmé gave a small laugh as she looked at him and shook her head, "Oh, they appointed me because I was anti-military but I understand your role in the things that are to come. I'm guessing that the only ones that know about Kim's plan are you, I, and the Chancellor, and you want to keep that way?"

"Yes and thank you," Harry asked, "Now may I escort you back home, Milady?"

"Why, thank you. I am sure that I'll be well protected with both your bodyguards and mine," Padmé replied as she left the office followed by Harry, who took a moment to lockdown his station.


	6. Chapter 6

**Year 14**

**17 Months after the Battle of Geonosis**

**Republic Military Center, Military District, Coruscant**

It had taken a week for news of the devastating Battle of Merson to reach the capital of the Republic. In that time various Admiral and Generals were trying to avoid being in the same room as the Supreme Commander in Chief, who himself was avoiding the Senate Committee on Armed Services.

The staff members assigned to the Republic Military Center were running around trying to find out how they had lost an entire Legion and at least three naval ships. Inside the office belonging to the Supreme Commander in Chief, Harry was looking at the Director of Republic Intelligence as he stood at attention before the desk. Also in the room were the entire Committee on Armed Services and the Senate Intelligence Oversight Committee. This exchange had started out as a meeting between Potter and Director Armand Isard, but both committees had wanted in on the meeting and since their meeting Harry could not say no to Padmé.

"…was increased by a factor of five," Isard finished his report as he looked at the head of the military forces.

With his hands palms down, Harry looked at the man before moving his hands across the surface of his desk. A burning smell began to fill the room as a glow appeared where his hands moved. After a moment Harry noticed what he was doing, and he removed his hands while closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths.

Noticing how tense he was Padmé decided to take over the unofficial session. "Director, can you inform us how your agency came into contact with this estimation of the 'pirate' forces."

Everyone in the room noticed how Armand's Adam apple moved up and down. "It appears that the analyst took the information; however I can report that we sent an intelligence unit to Merson and everything was fine. This was not the fault of anyone on my staff."

"When did your unit leave Merson, _Director_?" Harry asked as he spoke for the first time. Everyone in the room could hear the contempt he had for the Director as he spoke the title.

This time Armand was really nervous as he consulted with his datapad. "They left three hours after getting their re…"

Everyone in the room flinch as the sound of glass shattering filled it, but that was nothing as a squad of troopers rushed into the room and looked for the source. What they found were several hole of the windows in the office as Harry looked at the Director in anger. He was shaking in fury as he considered using his power to throw the man against the wall; however all he did was wave his hand to repair the damage. Getting a glare from their boss, they then moved back out of the room.

"Are you telling me that you ordered an intelligence asset to leave the system just three hours after arriving and twenty-four hours before the launch of an operation?" Harry asked as he tried to calm himself down.

"I had to recall this unit, at the request of a high ranking member of the government to look into a slaving operation."

Senator Worror of the Intelligence Committee sat up in his chair. "What was the result of this request?"

"It was a failure," Armand replied as he looked at the Ithorian.

"I want a name, Director!"

"Sir, with respect I cannot give a name," Armand replied.

At this point Harry was beyond controlling his temper as he jumped out of his chair sending it flying into the wall.

"Director, let me be clear about something," Harry said as he walked around his desk and the seated Senators. "A week ago, I sent 9,216 units into field on a simple enforcement mission. The mission required them to check on a group of pirates that were harassing some nice people that just wanted to be left alone. I had requested an intelligence unit be sent to the system so we could have a projected number of forces so we could send in the Clones. Now, I had thought that the unit would remain on station until my forces arrived in system."

"Now fast forward a week and I am down 9,216 units and three bloody ships-all because you removed the unit from the system at the request of an unnamed government official! As of this moment you are removed from the head of Military Intelligence and it's up to the Intelligence Committee on if you will remain in charge of the Senate Bureau of Intelligence. Now, I want a god damn NAME!"

Padmé was in shock as she saw this side of her friend. She knew he was close to the clones and every death hit him hard. The only reason he didn't hide in his office was because she worked so hard to keep him sane.

"Sir, you have to understand that this order came from the Office of the Supreme Chancellor," Armand replied as he collected himself, "I was stuck between your office and his office. Respectfully, I would rather face you then him."

Moving back to his chair, Harry began to reign in his magic as he collected himself as he looked at the man. "Now that you have been fired from my division, get the hell out of my office Armand and just stay away from me for a while."

The man didn't even linger in the office as he rushed toward the door, leaving the thirteen members of the Committee on Armed Services and seven members of the Senate Intelligence Oversight Committee alone with Harry. Everyone turned to look at the man that led the Republic forces, who himself was looking at the Republic Executive Building and the Senate Rotunda. He was drumming his fingers on his desk before turning to look at the Senators.

"I want a warrant to search his office," Harry said as he looked Padmé and Worror.

Everyone in the room looked at him in shock. They knew that Potter and Palpatine really had not seen eye to eye since the man would not give Palpatine control over the military.

"May I ask why you want this warrant, Commander?" Worror asked the younger man.

"Before he left, Master Kim came to me with a suggestion to test the blood of every Senator because we were, and are, losing ground every time we have to launch a mission. He told only three people about this operation: Senator Padmé Amidala, Chancellor Palpatine, and myself. Now the way I see it, that intelligence unit was drawn away from Merson so it could not report on the arriving CIS forces, and this was an attack on the Jedi Master himself. I know I am not the leak from the CIS and I also know Senator Amidala and that leaves the Chancellor or someone he told."

At the sound of a throat being cleared everyone turned to the Senior Senator from Bothawui, Hosk Lya'Lya. "I believe that we should do it. I mean we have lost a Legion and someone has to answer for it. If the Chancellor himself gave the order to remove an asset, then he needs to answer for it. After all, no one is above the law."

"Very well Commander. This is a secret warrant, and as such it will not be on file until you arrive at the door to his office," Padmé said as she grabbed a datapad and write it out. "We are going over the Minister of Justice's head to give him no notice. If you don't find anything you will back off the Chancellor and apologize to him. However, if you find something you are to executive Order 65. We shall remain inside this office until it is time for the warrant to be transmitted. I hope you are wrong, Harry I really do."

Jumping to attention, Harry gave her a salute as she passed the PADD around to those that were on the Security Council. Sometimes he wondered about having meetings with the two major committees of the Senate, but this once he was happy for it.

Handing him the datapad, Padmé looked him in the eyes before nodding and watching him walk out of the room and the doors close behind him.

In the hallway outside his office, Harry released a deep breath as he turned and nodded at his bodyguards as they moved toward the landing bay. While walking toward the area he opened his communication channel to his troopers. "This is Overlord, Operation Anvil is a go. I repeat, Operation Anvil is a go."

No sooner had Harry closed the channel, all of the military barracks over Coruscant went into action as Troopers rushed toward the LAATs in full battle gear. This action was ignored by the media as they saw this as a drill, which were becoming regular thing. If they had been watching, they would have seen that a majority of those LAATs were heading for the Republic Executive Building.

However, the action was noticed by members of the Senate Guard as the LAATs began to land and the Clone Troopers began to disembark and head for the entrance of the building. As Harry stepped of his transport, he was met at the stairs by the Captain of the Guard, Lorrsi Vamma. Motioning for the Duros to join him, he took a moment and waited for the man to join him.

"Marshal, may I ask what is going on here," Vamma asked as he joined the group as they moved towards the turbo lift.

"Sorry, Captain, but I'm going to need you to pull your guard from the Executive Level," Harry said as he shook his head. "This is something directly from the Security Council."

"You realize that I can give that order only to the Blue Guards," Vamma asked as he nodded towards his aide. "The Red Guard doesn't take orders from my department."

"I know, but it is my hope that they follow orders from the Senate," Harry said as the lift stopped and allowed the Captain to exit, leaving Harry with his clones.

Standing behind Potter was the Coruscant Guard Commander, Clone Trooper Lieutenant CC-4477, who was checking his weapons.

"What happens if they don't step aside, sir," he asked.

Looking at the Trooper known as a 'Thire', "Then, it is lucky that we have the CS-33 Firespray stun rifle."

"And the Chancellor?"

Looking at the level indicator, Harry turned around and looked at the Clone. "We are to bring him in for testing. I know it's not an order, but I want to be sure that he is not the leak. I owe Kim that much."

The Clones nodded as they checked their weapons. Harry saw that they had a few more levels to go so he checked his own gear.

"_Overlord, this is Alpha Team. We are pinned down; I repeat we are pinned down by members of the Red Guard. They are using lethal force against us."_

Silence filled the lift before Harry hit his com-link. "This is Overlord to all units, take down the Red Guards. The first Clone into the office is to discharge the damn warrant. Lock down this damned building. I want this contained to the executive level."

Meanwhile, in his office, the man known to the Republic as Palpatine was smiling the sinister smile that belonged more on the face of his counterpart, Darth Sidious. He knew that with this man in command of an army that he had no control over that his time was limited, but he never thought that he would have to play his hand this early.

_Damn Potter,_ he thought as he watched his trusted aides move about to carry out their duties. _It looks like I will have to continue this war from Raxus._

He was brought out of his thought as Sly Moore moved beside his chair. "Milord, your transport is on its way. Also, the Red Guard is falling back, more _clones_ have arrived and they are using his _magic_."

Outside the office, the Coruscant Guard were slowly moving forward as they took the kid gloves off so to speak, and began to throw the stunning spells around like they were candy. After the tenth member of their team had been taken down some green spells were also hitting Red Guards, who didn't even breathe before they hit the floor. Harry himself was leading the charge as spell and weapons fire lit the corridors.

"_Central to Overlord, be advised we have an unregistered transport nearing the office. Our fighters are having a tough time bringing it down. Also, we have reports of a Confederacy fleet breaking the line and heading in system."_

"Damn it!" Harry yelled as he ducked behind a wall and keyed his com-link. "Central, this is Overlord, alert the fleet and bring down that transport. Central, under the authority granted to me by the Security Council I am placing Order 65 into effect."

"_Understood, Overlord. As of this moment transmitting Order 65 to CSF, Blue Guards and all units in the field. The Vice Chair has been noted as the Acting Head of Government and State. The First & Third Fleet have taken up a defensive position in orbit and all civilian traffic has been redirected to land and hold position."_

"Central, ground everything," Potter ordered. "The only things I want in the air better belong to us."

"_Understood, Overlord. Central Out."_

Closing his com-link, Harry rejoined the battle as the clone units began to move forward. He was forced to take position behind the lead unit as they pushed toward the door.

Across the planet, the members of the two highest Senate committees were watching what was supposed to have been warrant mission turn into a pitched battle between the Clone Troopers and the Red Guard.

They also had a view of the security feed that was now being aired on the HoloNet. It had shown them that the Red Guard had fired the first shot taking out several clones before they could even get into action. Padmé was watching as the man she had come to know as a friend fought against this traitorous action. Apparently, something really was crooked inside the Office of the Supreme Chancellor.

Looking over toward her counterpart from the Intelligence Committee, she knew that they had made the correct decision after their meeting with the former head of Republic Intelligence.

The group was shocked when the base went into lockdown and a transport appeared outside the windows of Palpatine's office. A group ran up the lowered ramp before the ship blasted into the atmosphere.

Harry didn't even blink as he ran through the breached door, and engaged the Red Guards that were trying to hold the public office. It didn't take too long before the Guards noticed they were outnumbered as more clones rushed into the room before they decided to surrender. Harry didn't even spare them a glance before he and several clones rushed through the anteroom toward the private office. They were just in time to see the man in question glare at them before jumping on a transport that had been waiting at the window before it zoomed up into the atmosphere.

"Overlord to Central, a transport just left the REO. I want it brought down," Potter ordered as he opened his com-link. "We need to question Palpatine and we need him alive."

"_Overlord, be advised all air assets are engaged with the CIS fleet. First and Third Fleet are barely holding the line against the Droids. Second Fleet is en route with the Eighth Fleet behind them…Sir, Palpatine's transport has docked with the flagship and they are bugging out. Sorry, Marshal, we lost him."_

Tasking off his helmet, rage took over Harry as he threw it against the wall. "Tear this bloody office apart. I want to know everything that he had."

Looking out the ruined window over the city-planet, he thought '_That man was too prepared for something like this. Either he really is the one the Jedi are looking for or I have some traitors in the military and it not just my clones._

Harry didn't know what bugged him more: Either he had traitors in the military and they informed the man as they made their move, or he really was this Sith that used his powers to see into the future.

"Major Carrie, I'm placing you in command of this operation," Potter said as he turned around and head for the door. "No one else is to gain entrance to this room, are we clear?"

The clone known as Major Carrie nodded as she looked Potter, "Understood Marshal."

It took Harry a few minutes to get back down to the landing area of the REO. As he walked out of the lift, he could spot various politicians standing off to the side as LAATs landed to either gather the troopers waiting to return to their barracks or deliver a new security detail for the building.

He was just about to board a transport when a hand touched his armored bicep, "Tell me that you didn't go in there with the plan to blow apart the top level of the REO."

Turning his body, he faced one of the most honest women in this game. "No, Milady that was not my goal. He knew we were coming, and that only leave two options. Either I have a leak in the military, or he really is this Sith Lord. To be honest, I have no idea which worries me more."

Padmé nodded as she began to walk back into the building. "I can understand how that makes you feel, but I have a question. Why were you having such a hard time getting to his office?"

"We never really knew the true size of the Red Guard and that has always bugged me," Harry said as he leaned against the wall. "Any time the Nulls got close to getting that information they were locked out or their cover was blown. Why did the Senate let create his own personal guard?"

"You have to understand, there were rumors of corruption amongst the Senate Guard, especially after the Ronhar Kim incident," Padmé said as she looked into his eyes. "After that attempt, the Senate really didn't see a problem with it. But now, the way they fought so hard to protect him from your forces has put that all into question. You still didn't answer my question, Harry. Why were you having a tough time getting to his office before the transport?"

"We had a tough time because before we joined the Republic, the standing order for the Troopers is that they are not to use magic in any case," Harry replied. "It was put into place, because during one mission, we were mistaken for Jedi on a world that hated them for some reason. They found a way to block our spells and as a result we had to go to conventional weapons. I try not to get my people depended on using magic when we are in a fight, but I may have to change that order now."

"I can no longer handle the losses like we took with Kim. That should not have happened in the first place. When it comes to the droids all they need are parts and they are done, however this army need my blood and then it takes time," he said as he leaned beside her. "I'm just glad we manufactured a sizeable force during the police actions. So what kind of fall out can I expect from this failure?"

"I have no idea, I left the room as soon as the all clear was given," she replied. "I can tell you that some people, including yourself, will be asked some tough questions over the next few days."

"That is quiet correct, Senator Amidala," a voice spoke breaking the two apart.

Turning around, Harry found himself looking into the eyes of Jedi Master Mace Windu, who was leading a group of Jedi and Senators.

"How can I help the Jedi Order today, Master Windu?" Harry asked as he stood at his full height.

"The Vice Chair of the Senate has asked that the Jedi Order take charge of the investigation into Palpatine," The Jedi Master replied. "They have also asked that we look into the matter of why and how he escaped when we had two fleets in orbit."

Harry nodded his head. He knew this may happen and he didn't have a problem with the Jedi Order taking over the investigation. He was about to turn around when Mace cleared his throat. "The Vice Chair has also asked that during this period that your deputy take command of the military, and you take a vacation."

This was the point that the group was waiting for. Everyone in the room knew that since the war had started and even before that, Potter had never taken a vacation. They were hoping that the lady by his side could get him to take this break. They were not about to be disappointed as she lace her hand on his bicep. "The Marshal will be happy to take this vacation. He will be going to Naboo for some relaxation."

Harry was looking at the former queen as she was dragging him away from the group. He couldn't even say anything because she was leading him away from his troopers. He barely even noticed as his bodyguard detail joined him as the transport pulled away from the REO.

Mace had to suppress a smile. With the former Queen of Naboo turning her attention to the Commander-in-Chief of the military, which freed Skywalker, but the boy still had issues before he would become a Jedi Master.

"You do know, Master Windu, the Vice Chair didn't really express that?"

"Yes, I do know that, however the man needed a break before he burnt himself out," Windu replied as he turned around. "Well, let's get to sorting out this mess."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note: So here we go with the next chapter of **_**An Army of One**_**, I would also like to thank my new Beta for helping me out with this.**

**Year 14  
17 Month after the Battle of Geonosis**

**Hyperspace en-route to Naboo**

It had taken at least a few weeks for Harry to disable his security codes and formally sign over command to his deputy so that she wouldn't have any problems. Harry wasn't really a man that took a vacation, but this was being forced on him by the Acting Supreme Chancellor, as well as Lily and his command team.

At the moment he was sitting in the personal _J-type_ diplomatic barge belonging to Padmé Amidala as they were surrounded by a _Mandator II_-class Star Dreadnaught, three _Venator_-class Star Destroyers and several Republic light assault cruisers. As he looked out at the ship, he noticed that the prefix had been changed from RAS to RNS, and it made think simpler. He knew the _Mandator_ was named _Nabu_ for the simple fact that it was dedicated to the world of Naboo.

Turning from the window, he looked around the cockpit area as members of the Royal Naboo Security Force went about their duties.

"Marshal, is there something I can help you with?"

Harry nearly jumped before he turned around to find one of Padmé's Handmaidens looking at him. He really had trouble remembering their names, which was hard for him to admit when he could remember his clones.

"No, Handmaiden, nothing is wrong," Harry replied as he moved towards the door.

Walking out of the cockpit Harry heard clicking of her heels as she came behind him. "Marshal, I have a question for you if you have are not busy?"

After stopping and turning around, Harry really looked at her and had to release a deep sigh as he realized that this was one of Padmé's main decoys. It took him a moment to remember her name was Eirtaè.

"How can I help you, Eirtaé," Harry asked as he leaned against the wall.

Eirtaé collected her thoughts before addressing the man. "You are one of the few men that have taken the time to get to know Her Excellency. I was wondering what your intentions are toward Milady?"

For a moment, Harry was in shock as he looked at her and then he started laughing as he leaned against the bulkhead.

"I'm sorry," Harry said as he gained control of his laughter. "It's just that you remind me of a father asking a potential boyfriend. Really, I consider the Senator a dear friend who in my opinion is the only honest person in that cesspool that is the Senate. The Senator reminds me of a friend of mine that fought against the wrongs and the injustices in a chaotic galaxy. She is a bright light in a dark place and I admire her for it."

Eirtaé look him for a moment before nodding. Really, her sisters had sent her to question him because it had been their hope that he would not have been able to tell them apart. That hope was dashed when he called her by her name. Yet, she had gotten her answer and was wondering if her sisters would be pleased. Padmé had been changed after Jedi Knight Skywalker told her he loved her just as they were about to die. However, after everything was said and done, he was a changed man after the opening battles of the war.

In regards to their duties as the Handmaidens to the Senator of Naboo, there was nothing they took more to heart than the protection of their charge. Even when it came to matters of her heart. It also helped that they were members of the secret Order of Sanctuary; highly trained in order to act as bodyguards, decoys, and confidantes to the Queen, roles devised by Captain Panaka.

"Thank you for your time, Marshal," Eirtaé said as he walked back toward the conference room to join her sisters.

Harry really had no idea how to deal with the Handmaidens when it came to Padmé's protection, but he would trust them to do their duty. Turning around, Harry decided that he needed to get back to the cockpit and liaise between the Royal Naboo Security Forces and the Republic Military.

One he had left the room, a female figure emerged from her hiding spot with a book in her hand. Padmé had first discovered this hiding spot on her third trip on the barge. She had noticed that if she wanted to get some time alone that it was the perfect spot. It also kept her near the cockpit in cased something happened.

This also left her with a lot to think about when it came to her relationship with Harry and men in general. Padmé turned back toward her hiding spot to gather her thoughts as the ship continued on its journey to her home.

**Situation Rooms, Republic Military Center, Military District, Coruscant**

Senior Commander CT- 45-8597, or Zeus, looked around the room as orders were given to the various operations around the Mid-Rim and Outer Rim. Stopping in front of the holographic map of the galaxy, he had to admire the way they were reinforcing the Expansion Region from Har Binande to Belassar. However, it was a heavy fight with several planets already allied with the Confederacy of Independent Systems, and others were claiming to be neutral.

It was the neutrals that were throwing everything off because they wanted to stay out of the conflict, but were allowing both sides to use their sites for the wounded and those who needed leave. With Palpatine no longer the Supreme Chancellor and now on the run, the Separatists were working to get their leader back, but no Republic Fleets had had any contact with the Sith's fleet.

"Commander?"

Zeus's attention was brought back to the present as he turned around to find at one of the Clone Intelligence Operatives at his side.

"What do you have, Trooper?" Zeus asked as he leaned against the display.

"I have been informed that Deputy Marshal Lily has arrived planet side and has been transported to the Republic Central Medcenter. Also, the protection force for Marshal Potter will be arriving at Naboo, where Commander CC-55-7894 has reported that construction of the base we found in the archives is almost complete. She has stated that the station is ready for minimal crew, and all weapons system work."

Nodding his head, Zeus turned back to the map and using the controls zoomed in on the protection fleet. After 3 days & 12 hours they had to be ready to get off that ship. Zeus himself would rather be out on the frontline, but it was his turn to watch the house while Lily was down for medical and the Marshal had been ordered on some leave.

However, Zeus was not taking any chances; he had ordered the Republic Army Corps of Engineers to build a space station in orbit of Naboo-primarily for the planet's defense- since it was the home world to the former Supreme Chancellor and the current mastermind of the entire war. So far, Military Intelligence had estimated a 75% chance that the Sith might order the capture of his home world.

"Please enter _Queen Yarm of Naboo_ as the station name," Zeus said as he looked at Naboo. "Queen Neeyutnee picked that name and I have to agree it fits."

The trooper nodded his head as he turned around to carry out his duties and left the Acting Marshal to his thoughts.

**Office of the Head of State, Separatist Senate Building, Raxus**

Darth Sidious paced the office belonging to Count Dooku, a.k.a. Darth Tyranus, as he waited for the man. Sidious was a man that prided himself on controlling the mask he used. Now that was over, simply because he allowed one man to push his buttons. Everything was falling apart.

He was now a wanted man by the Republic; he knew he would be hunted by the military and the law enforcement branch for the deaths that were now being linked back to him. It had been his hope to have at least destroyed his personal archive, but it seemed that was not to be.

His eyes turned yellow as rage filled his entire being and he Force Pushed a chair out of the window.

"I understand that you are upset, Master, but do you have to destroy my office?"

Sidious turned around to find his apprentice walking into the room. "Forgive me, Tyranus, but I have just spent the past few days in hyperspace running from the Republic because I didn't think that _Potter_ would check the facts."

Tyranus didn't say anything as he moved a chair behind his desk. "I will admit that we should have been prepared for him to start questioning everything dealing with the Battle of Merson. Now that they have forced you out into the open what shall we do?"

Holding his reply as his admired the city, Sidious had to admit it was beautiful. "The Order of the Sith Lords shall be taking overall control of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. It is time we step up our attacks on the Republic; we are no longer playing with kid gloves. General Grievous is to give no quarter as he marches forward."

"What about Naboo and Kamino?" Tyranus asked as he opened his work station.

"It would be nice to have my home world under our control," Sidious replied, "and take out those blasted cloners. Yet, I know my people and they won't give up so easily, so I have Doctor Nuvo Vindi looking into biological warfare. I want something that can target the clones or anyone else."

"Master, are you sure about this?" Tyranus asked as he looked at the older Sith in shock. "Once we cross that line…"

Another chair went flying out into the skyline as Sidious glared at him. "Yes, I am sure the plan demands that we destroy the Republic and the Jedi Order and if we must use biological warfare then so be it!"

Sidious didn't give his apprentice a chance to question his plans any further as he left the room. He left behind a very fearful man wondering what was on the horizon for the galaxy if his master was turning to biological warfare.

**Theed Hanger, Theed, Naboo**

As it descended from the clouds, several Naboo who had been walking in the Palace Plaza stopped to admire the J-type diplomatic barge and it N-1 starfighter escort as they moved lower and lower toward the Theed Hanger. The N-1 starfighters took up overhead patrol as the barge glided inside the hanger.

Surrounded by her personal handmaidens and the Royal Security Forces, Queen Neeyutnee watched as the barge finally settled to the floor as the ramp was lowered and the starfighter escort flew to their berths.

Neeyutnee was shocked as Republic Troopers came down the ramp before members of the RSF followed. However, it was the man known as Marshal Harry Potter that really shocked her. For a fleeting moment, she wished she was a bit older.

Stepping off the ramp and taking a look around, Harry had to admit that for a non-aggressive people, the Naboo really were artists at work. They put that art to the test in everything from the designs of their homes to their ships. Taking a step to the side, he was joined by Padmé as she exited the craft. "You have a well designed city, Milady."

"Thank you, Marshal," Padmé replied as he walked toward the newly elected Queen. "It took us a long time to get this far."

When the group was a respectful distance away from the Queen, everyone gave a small bow from the hip before standing back up.

"Senator Amidala and Marshal Potter, We wanted to personally welcome you to Naboo," Neeyutnee said as she walked forward. "We would like to consider this our first official state business. We are sorry to cut this short by other matters needing our attention; it is our understanding that you will be retiring to your Lake Country home, Senator?"

Padmé nodded her head, "Yes, Your Majesty."

Nodding her head, Neeyutnee turned her head toward Harry. "Marshal, the Royal Advisory Council would like your permission to tour the new base that is being built and Colonel Panaka would like to start a training program between our two groups."

"Technically, I'm on leave, Your Majesty. However, if any of your representatives have any problems then please contact me. It was my understanding that the RSF would have joint control over the base with the local on-site Commander."

"Very well, then have a good day and if you need anything please contact us," Neeyutnee replied as she turned around and walked out of the hanger with her entourage.

Harry waited until she had left the room before looking at Padmé and facing his troopers. "Lieutenant Kolas, work with Colonel Panaka and the R.S.F to set up a cross training program."

"Yes, sir," Kolas replied as he looked at his commander.

Holding out his elbow, Harry looked at Padmé and gave her a small smile. "Well, milady, what's this about a country house on a lake? You know, I have never dated a rich woman before."

The Clones looked at each other and then turned toward their counterparts in the Security Force before shaking their heads as the Senator took his arm and they began to walk out of the hanger.

**56 Hours Later  
Varykino, Lake Country, Naboo**

Waving toward the hiding spot that was containing a pair of security officers, Harry had to smile as he looked up at the darkening skies.

_I hate to admit it but this was what I needed_, Harry thought as he sat on the beach towel.

He had just come from a swim in the lake and he found the water to be cool and soothing to his muscles. Harry felt at peace on this world. He began to wonder if he could work out a deal with the Queen and her council to set up a resort for Troopers on leave. He was so focused on his thoughts that he never noticed as Padmé joined him on the towel.

"I have to ask, Mister Potter what are your thoughts today?" Padmé asked as she looked at him.

While waiting for him to respond, Padmé took the time to admire the marshal's tanned body. The thing that stuck out to her the most was the scars that covered his arm and body. She had to wonder how he still had some when bacta would have healed all his wounds and leave no scars.

"Sorry, milady," Harry said as he drew her attention back to the moment. "I just want to see if we can get a resort on this world. Naboo would be rolling in credits and I _might_ see about throwing some Clones on leave this way."

Giving him a smile Padmé replied, "Naboo would love that, but you understand I don't operate like several of my counterparts in the Senate. This idea of your will have to go before the Naboo Government and …"

Harry jumped across and covered her body with his as blaster fire erupted from the tree line. Extending his hand, he summoned his DC-17 blaster pistol and began to fire back. Harry felt the heat from one shot as it hit him on the left side. He could smell the burnt flesh as he waved his hand and a shield charm formed around the duo.

Pain filled Harry's body as he rolled off Padmé and looked at the tree line. "Padmé, I want you to run back to the house and don't look back, okay?"

"Not happening Marshal," Padmé replied with angry in her voice. "Where is our security force?"

Watching as the red blaster bolts hit the shield, Harry could feel it beginning weaken as it drew from his magical core.

"Do you have your comlink?"

Reaching into the bar of her bikini, Padmé pulled out her Secure-A3 comlink. She took the time to look at the jamming light and noticed that it was still green, which meant that they were not being jammed.

"Harry, they are not jamming us," Padmé said as she passed it to him. "Are they novices or something?"

"No, they took out the guards, both yours and mine," Potter replied as he took the comlink.

It took him a few seconds to change the channel to one he needed. "Omega! OMEGA!"

In orbit above the planet on the aboard the _Queen Yarm of Naboo_, the station had been expecting a quiet shift since the _Nabu_ was over the planet's northern pole. Commander CC-68-4578 was standing looking at the sector map as several patrols were taking place.

His thoughts were interrupted as an alarm began to sound and a trooper came running into the operations area. "Commander, Marshal Potter has called down a code Omega!"

Chaos erupted as 68-4578 looked at the trooper in shock before keying his comlink. "Launch all fighters and transports! Someone inform the protection fleet that the Marshal is under attack by unknown forces!"

The skies of Naboo were again filled with fighters and transports, except this time it was not an invasion force but a protection force as they descended on the Lake Country.

Meanwhile, Harry was slowly pushing Padmé back to the house where her handmaidens were holding the line against their attackers. They seemed to be well organized in their attack to have taken out the outer ring of defense. Frankly, that worried Harry more than anything else as he was moved inside the house.

Moving him against the wall, Padmé turned toward her handmaidens. "What the hell happened?"

Ducking behind a wall, Dormé looked at her charge. "It seems that they waited until the guards were tired. No disrespect to you or the Marshal, but this has been an easy assignment."

Padmé nodded her head as she leaned against the wall and slid beside Harry who was holding a cloth against his wound. Harry had to suppress a cry of pain as he stopped the flow of blood; he never was good with healing spells. Especially since he only had four and half years of magical education.

Looking at the man across from her, Padmé noticed that his skin tone had become pale. Gripping his hand in hers, Padmé looked at the man she had come to admire. Harry had gotten her to relax and see that what happened with Anakin was not her fault so she didn't need to blame herself.

"Harry just hold on," Padmé said as he rubbed his forehead as sweat was beginning to form. "I have no idea who they are but my people and yours will make them wish they didn't take us on. Dormé, I need the medical kit!"

Dormé nodded as she rushed toward the nearest kit just as the door exploded inward and clones rushed into the room with the sun gleaming off their white armor and their weapons drawn. Padmé noticed that behind them were member of the RNSF as they moved to secure the area while exchanging weapons fire with the enemy. Everyone could hear the whine of the LAAT/is as they took up a protection cover over the property.

"Milady, we have a larty ready to evacuated yourself and the Marshal," a clone spoke as he kneeled beside them.

"I need a bacta patch for this wound until we can get to a medical droid," Padmé said as she looked down at the blood on her hands.

The Trooper nodded as he opened a kit at his side, it was then that Padmé the orange circles on the shoulder armor and an orange stripe on the helmet, identifying him as a medic.

"_Red Team, circle around!"_

"_Command, we have a problem…they were hiding in the water."_

"…_fend the house, nothing get in."_

"_Evac the Marshal and the Senator and lock it down."_

Padmé had to shake her head as she listening to the battle channel and realized that whoever this was they organized and they were putting up a fight. Her attention was drawn back to Harry a few more medic rushed into the room with a stretcher and loaded him onto it before rushing toward the waiting transport.


	8. Chapter 8

**Year 14  
17 Months after the Battle of Geonosis**

**Medical Bay, **_**RAS Nabu**_

The chaos filled the medical bay of the space station as a squad of clones rushed into the room, carrying the unmovable body belonging to the Harry Potter. One medic was even trying to stop the bleeding on a wound that had reopened when the LAAT docked with _Nabu_, Captain Ellorrs Vamma was one of the many non-clone medical doctors on staff as he looked at the human and the red blood as it began to leak off the stretcher.

"Anyone that does not have a medical degree or any medical training, get out of my bay," Vamma said as he looked around at the clones.

Padmé was shocked as she was pushed out the room by the medical personnel; she was still standing at the door as she was led to a bench sitting against the wall, by one of her handmaidens.

Meanwhile in the Operation Center of the _Queen Yarm of Naboo_, Clone Commander 68-4578 was watching a holographic map of the sector as the protection force moved to secure the planet and the moon. Even with the planetary security force they had holes in their formation, what had him more worried was how quiet it was in space.

Moving his finger across the controls he zoomed in on Naboo and looked at it for a moment before he noticed that the attacks were coming from the water.

"Ajax, scan the entire bloody planet, I want you to focus on the water," he ordered, "This does not feel like an invasion force."

The trooper know as Ajax nodded her head as she force the station sensors toward the planet, "Sir what the word on the Marshal?"

"Last report had him going into surgery," 68-4578 replied.

"Sir, I have a Separatist Task Force coming out of hyperspace!"

68-4578 narrowed his eyes as he watched the task force, it seemed that he was wrong and the Separatist wanted Naboo.

"Hacker, flash as message to command that we have a Code Omega and need more ships," 68-4578 order, "Advised them that we are about to defend the planet with planetary forces and on-site assets."

Hacker nodded as he moved his fingers across his station to send the message and it appeared that it was just sent in time as they were now jammed from send or getting anything out of the system.

"Very Well, pass the message, everything around the planet and begin evacuating the moon," he ordered, "We have some guest coming to dinner."

**Situation Rooms, Republic Military Center, Military District, Coruscant**

It really was a quiet shift for the situation during a war and the Watch Officer was just glad that noting excitable was happening during his shift. Looking at the clock, he noticed he only had thirty minutes left on his shift and then he would be off-duty and able to go to the bar.

An alarm began to sound and he noticed that it was from the Outer Rim area, "What do you have for me trooper?"

The trooper in question didn't answer as she looked at the Watch Officer in shock and when she did there was fear in her voice, "_Queen Yarm of Naboo_ Commander has reported Code Omega and they have an enemy task force bearing down on them, sir."

Shocked filled the face of every one, clone and non-clone, in the room before the Watch Officer rushed to the center panel and after look around for the right button and slammed his hand down, this action forced every alarm in the district to sound while techs worked to bring of a map of the system in question.

"_Whisper, do you want to tell me why you sound that alarm?"_

Whisper turned toward the acting commander for all military forces as he appeared on the vidscreen.

"Senior Commander, we have a Code Omega," Whisper replied as he looked at the man, "Naboo, sent out a Code Omega and has reported that they have a Sep Task Force in system."

"_Can you raise them?"_

"We have tried sir, it seems that they are getting jammed," he replied.

"_Damn it! Who do we have in the area?"_

It took Whisper a moment to pull up the information and what he saw didn't look good to him, "It doesn't look so good, sir. From the latest deployment charts, the nearest help is from the Open Circle Fleet."

Rubbing his chin, Zeus looked at his subordinate, _"Very Well, Alert General Kenobi that we need his group at Naboo, like yesterday."_

"Very Well and I will see if I can get any other units to arrive, sir" Whisper replied.

As Zeus closed the channel, Whisper took a moment to look at the galaxy holomap and what he saw didn't look good, they were over extended and left holes in several places. Cursing inside his head, he knew they were going to be breaking up some of the bigger fleets to cover those holes.

"Alright, someone dispatch orders for the Open Circle to get to Naboo," Whisper ordered, "However they need to leave enough ships to defend their zone. Everyone else, contact the fleets under your area and get ships to Naboo, we have brother and sister dying there and they need help."

**Unknown**

Darkness was all around him as he opened his eyes and for Harry that wasn't good in his opinion. The last thing he remembered was protecting Padmé from someone, and then he remembered how his shield had been overload and his took a blaster to the side.

Pain engulfed him as he fell to his knees, but rather than scream out, he bit his lip enough that he felt the sticky fluid slowly move down his chin.

He felt the presence before he even saw it as light rushed to him and a voice filled his head, _My, you have had a tough time, haven't you Harry._

"What…Who are you?"

_Ah, yes where are my manners. I guess you could call me Meg,_ the voice replied.

"Where the hell am I?"

_Now that is quite the question_, 'Meg' replied, _at the moment we are in the in between, what happens next is all up to you._

"What do you mean it is all up to me," he asked.

He felt rather than saw this being give a smile as it addressed him, _Harry, it was not by chance that you were brought to this galaxy. Darkness was going and to be honest I'm getting sick of the same old conflict between my children. It is the same all over the universe, but there is a darkness coming that makes me weep._

"What about my home?"

_Earth is still there and it is fighting back_, it replied, _Riddle made a mistake when he thought he could control 'magic' and he is paying for it. So Mister Potter I need to ask you, will you stand before this darkness that is coming and defend my children._

Closing his eye Harry allowed his thoughts to wander as he considered the deal. Riddle was no longer his concern unless he found a way to get here, but this essence wanted him to remain in this galaxy and defend it against something that even gave it fear.

"You know it gives me great pause to do something that even has the Force scared," Harry replied as he addressed the essence, "but you know what, I have something great going on with this nice lady and I could never disappoint her and if I me turn my back on this would really do that. So I will fight against this darkness and defend your children, but first I have to put down some dogs."

_We have accord Mister Potter, you must end this war, however you will have at least forty-six years before the darkness comes prepare the galaxy._

Darkness once more filled Harry's vision as the light receded and allowed his mind to rest.

**3 Hours Later  
Operations' Center, **_**Queen Yarm of Naboo**_

Clone Commander 68-4578 was holding onto the holomap table as the station shock from enemy fire. He was really watching as Clone Captain Valkyrs led her entire wing of forty-eight starfighters consisting of the Aggressive ReConnaissance-170 starfighter, V-19 Torrent starfighter, and a few updated Aurek-class tactical strikefighter against the droid fighters. The battle was doing okay, but that was mainly because this space station was armed to the teeth and for everything parsec of space that the CIS gained they were pushed back.

"Sir, the Naboo Royal Space Fighter Corps has broken the planet atmosphere and they are requesting permission to join the battle."

68-4578 looked at his communication officer, "Tell them to defend the left flank, throw everything we have into defending this planet."

He moved his finger across the keypad, and brought up a display of the space station itself and saw that several areas were in red, but the majority was still blue.

"Sir, I have a hyperspace event," the communication officer yelled from her station, "IFF reads as the Open Circle Fleet, channel coming from High Jedi General Kenobi."

"_Commander, it seems that you are keeping them at bay, what do you need?"_

68-4578 looked at the map once more before speaking, "Sir, I need you to break up your fleet, my fighters are just barely holding them back, and my support ships are all damaged and need to get behind the line. Luckily they seem to be focusing on trying to get to this station and have left the planet and the moon alone."

"_Very well, I will have Commander Skywalker lead our fighter wings to support your, I would also recommend that you recall those that have been out there since the start of the battle."_

"Thank you for the suggestion, now let scrap some metal," 68-4578 replied as he closed the channel, "Trooper inform the CAG that she can begin rotating his fighters, those that have been out there for two hours get recalled and get a break."

"Aye, sir."

The command deck of flagship of the Confederate Second Fleet was quiet as it commander looked at the map and watching the arriving fleet. Kel Gus had his secondary order conquer Naboo and hold it, if his primary mission failed, but those damn clones were holding his forces back and Kel didn't want to report this mission a failure.

"Droid, what is our chance of winning this with the arrival of this fleet," Kel asked his Tactical Droid.

"At most we only have a 15% chance; however my counterpart had reported that his unit has landed in the swamp."

Kel gave a nod as he smiled, the Sith Lord was pissed and Naboo would be his first target, "Recall the fighters and prepare to withdraw."

"Roger, Roger."

The Republic forces watching in shock as the CIS fleet recalled their fighters and then left the system. 68-4578 would have allowed his jaw to drop as he watched the enemy leave, he took a moment to look at the map before turning to his intelligence specialist, "Trooper, I want you to review that battle and get back to me, this was not a hit and run on a planet this was something else and it has me worried."

The trooper nodded as 68-4578 was left to his thoughts as he went over the battle in his head and it left a bad taste in his mouth, before informing his communication officer that the Open Circle Fleet had permission to dock and left the room.

Meanwhile on the medical deck of the station, Padmé was watching as the operating room doors open and the lead doctor headed her way.

Padmé didn't even give the man a chance to speak, "How is he?"

Doctor Ghon Rak gave her a smile, "The man is a fighter, and I will say that much about him. He will have some tenuous movement, but after a few days he will be fine. Milady, may I make a suggestion."

Padmé nodded her head giving him permission to speak.

"Tell him about your feeling," Rak replied, "I saw the way you were looking at him and holding him and for a moment I saw the same in his eyes. Anyway, we will be moving him to a recovery room in a few minutes and I need to speak with the security detail."

Padmé nodded as she watch him leave and didn't even wait for him to turn the corner before walking into the OR and looking at the man that to the people of the Republic was a fighter. He held the line against an enemy that had once been their friends. Moving toward the bed, she moved carefully so she would get tangled up in any wires. After laying her hand on his arms, she began to move it back and force in a slow motion.

"You really are a unique person, Mister Potter," she said as she grabbed a chair, "you are also a person that brings change to the galaxy. You fought the Senate to keep yourself as the uniformed commander-in-chief of the military, while allowed the Chancellor to be the civilian leader. You show people on both side mercy in allowing non-combatants to leave a planet and also try to keep the fighting out of the towns and cities. While during all this you fight against someone that was a wolf in sheep clothing and then you make him run for his life."

"And during that time, we have had a close relationship; you really are something else and somehow I after I get out of semi-relationship with someone else you worm your way into my heart," she gave a small laugh and gave him a small kiss on his lips, "When you wake up we are going to be having a long talk.

She had begun to turn around to leave the room when a hand reach out and grabbed her forearm, "We can talk, right now."


	9. Chapter 9

**Year 14  
17 Months after the Battle of Geonosis**

**Medial Ward, **_**Queen Yarm of Naboo**_

Sitting in the chair beside the bed, Padmé gave a smile to the man that way lying in said bed. The medial ward gave the two a great view as members of the Open Circle Fleet took up a protective position around the station.

"So, how are we going to do this, Senator," Harry asked as he watched several _Acclamator I_ and _Acclamator II_-class assault ship take point on the outer defense point.

Padmé looked at him for a moment before smiling, "We work like any other couple, I may be a Senator, but you're a military officer with a contract. Add on to the fact that we both have our own security and I have the embassy and my apartment at Senate Apartment Complex."

"That is a good point," Harry replied, "I even have my own quarters at Command for when I need to rest"

The hissing of the doors opening interrupted Padmé before she could speak. As the couple looked toward the doors, the found the man known as the Negotiator, the man also carried the ranks of High Jedi General and Jedi Master and his name was Obi-Wan Kenobi, standing beside him was Jedi Commander and Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. Skywalker also carried the title of "Hero with No Fear" and the face of Skywalker giving Harry was barely controlled anger, but it passed as Kenobi looked at the Jedi Knight.

Standing up, Padmé patted her cloth to get out the wrinkles before looking at the Jedi, "General Kenobi, on behalf of the Royal House of Naboo I thank you for your timely arrival. Marshal Potter forces were holding but it came at a cost. Now if you gentlemen will excuse me I have to report to Queen Neeyutnee and the Naboo Royal Advisory Council."

Nodding his head, Harry watched as she left the room before turning his attention to the two Jedi and frankly he was sore, nonetheless he was also pissed because someone attacked him while he was on vacation.

"So, you have total superiority, Master Kenobi," Harry asked as he looked out the window.

Obi-Wan nodded his head as he moved beside the bed, "Yes, the entire Open Circle Fleet has the planet covered as well as the entire system from the sun, Naboo to Scintilla Steel and the other edge of the system."

"Thank you, General," Harry replied before turning to Skywalker, "Master Kenobi, if you could can you give me and Skywalker a moment alone."

Obi-Wan stood in shocked before he looked from Harry to Anakin and he had no idea how to handle this situation. He had hoped that Anakin would get over his feeling for the woman, but it seemed that he was very possessive of those he considered his. After some thought he finally nodded his head before turning to leave the room, but stood for a second and raised his hand to Anakin's shoulder and squeezed for a second before leaving the room.

Anakin remain standing as he looked at the man that had stolen _his_ Padmé, and Harry looked at the Jedi Knight. Moving his legs over the side of the bed, Harry lowered himself to the floor and walked over to the window watching as his flagship entered the view.

"Let me be clear about something, _Jedi Knight_, I don't know what happened between you and Padmé and frankly it none of my business unless it affect my military. However, after several months, Padmé and I have taken the step to attempt a relationship. So I'm not going to even order you to stay away from her because I know her and if she finds out I ordered something like this she will be pissed at me. So as a man, I'm warning you that if you even looked at me like you looked at me when you entered this room your Jedi Council will not be able to save you from me, clear?"

Anakin stood in shock and anger as he looked at the _Field Marshal_ of the Republic Army and the de facto Commander-in-Chief of the military forces. He could his blood boil as he looked at the man and for a moment he considered reach for his lightsaber before remember the time when he was thrown into the wall by Harry who didn't call on the Force.

"And your _relationship_, with Padmé," Anakin asked as he stared holes into the man head.

Turning around, Harry looked at the man for a second and walked to the changing room, "I want to say for you to stay the bloody hell away from her, but it her choice."

He would have said more before the doors parted and a clone wearing the rank of Lieutenant Commander and the color for Defense Intelligence entered the room. Harry looked from behind the changing wall at the Clone, "Can I help you Commander?"

"Sir, I'm Clone Lieutenant Commander CC-8975 or Ghost," the clone replied, "I'm here to inform you that Clone Commander 68-4578 has called for a meeting concerning the security of Naboo."

Thrown his shirt on, Harry looked at the man as he grabbed his pants, "What has happened DI was called in and how did you get here?"

Standing with a rigid position, Ghost looked at his supreme commander, "I was attached to Open Circle, sir, and when CC 68-4578 found out that a DIS member was on site he called me over.

Nodding his head, Harry walked out of the room and began the journey followed by Skywalker and the DI agent. This walk allowed him to reflect on the war so far and he had to admit that the Sith really wanted his home world back if he would send such a force for it, but why did he pull out of taking the world. That what was bugging Harry as he entered the lift which began to ascend upward, Palpatine was a thinker and even though Harry had thrown his plan for a loop the man had a backup plan for every action. His thought process was interrupted as the lift slowed down and the doors parted to a busy Command Center, the group were delayed in exiting as the lift when several officers and agents ran past them to another station.

"CC 68-4578, what the hell is going on," Harry asked he walked to the center of the room.

CC 68-4578 looked at his superior officer for a second before moving his finger across the workstation and brought up a map of Naboo, "We have a huge problem; during battle the Seps launched a small group of ships that were able to stay undetected because we were fighting. As soon the battle was over, I began to wonder why they fell back and ordered a review of our logs and that when I also asked for DI agents."

Harry waved his hand, "Sixty-Eight, what the hell is wrong. It not like to you gives me a full report."

"Sorry, Boss," the clone replied, "It seems that we lost the group in the swamps and we have no idea what they have."

"Ask the Gungans for help searching the swamps."

Harry looked at Skywalker before shaking his head, "Ever since the Battle of Grassy Plains, they have been improved relations between the Humans and the Gungans, but it still strained. Sixty-Eight, get me the High Council and the Royal Advisory Council."

It took a few minutes for both councils to appear on the display, Harry looked at both and his eyes zoomed in on the fact that Padmé was with the Advisory Council as was the Queen, "Your Majesty, Boss, Councilors, Reps and Milady; I hope everyone is well however it seems that the Seps are not done with Naboo just yet."

Nass squinted his eyes as he looked at the Human and decided to ask the question, _"What has thesa done now?"_

"It seems that they have landed a small force on the planet," Harry replied after reading a datapad, "In fact, out intelligence point them to landing in your swamps, Boss Nass."

The humans watched as anger filled the face of the Gungan's Council tried to control themselves, but you could still see the affect this meeting had on them.

_"Nocomebackie dis matter to weesa security forces, Marshal. Missa feel da dis is now weesa matter and should it goin beyond da weesa shall inform da human council,"_ Nass said as he closed the channel leaving Harry with the Advisory Council.

"Your Majesty, I trust the Gungans, however I would recommend you deploy your police and security forces," Harry said as he looked at Neeyutnee.

"_We shall take your recommendation under advisement, Marshal, have a good day and thank you for bring this to Our attention."_

Harry watched in shock as she closed the channel on him and the command center, "You know, just from that alone, I'm almost afraid to inform HIGHCOM about this, but it needs to be done. Open a channel to whoever is on watch."

Harry's attention was drawn to the holo-display as an unknown clone appeared and as soon as the trooper noticed Harry, it snapped to attention, "Marshal, it is good to hear from you. FLEETCOM has placed the Seventh and Eight Fleets on hot standby incase. Also General Nyra Obrith has ordered the Fourth Sector Army to prepare for combat."

"Very well," Harry said, "Trooper, I want you to also inform Military Intelligence that I would like them to find out who ordered the attack on Naboo. I don't care what they have to do to get that information, clear?"

"Understood," the trooper replied, "Am I to also mark you as back from leave?"

Harry gave a small smile, "That a given, please route anything that needs my attention to _Queen Yarm of Naboo_. Also, I need the preliminary report from the Office of Investigations (OI) about how the Sith escaped our forces."

"I can sent that to you before the day is over, Marshal," the trooper said.

"Very well, send out those orders," Harry said as he closed the channel and turned around, "Ladies and gentlemen, spread the Open Circle Fleet out into the system and let make sure we have no more surprise."


End file.
